I Promise
by BroadwayTheaterGleek
Summary: Chloe & Derek fluff. Comment please! My first fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is my first story so please review! Constructive criticism would be great. It's not one my best writings but it was hard writing from Derek's POV. If you think I should continue this or write another story on Darkest Powers please review. So anyway, this takes place a few years after The Reckoning. A year ago they defeated the Edison Group and are now living in a mansion in Pennsylvania. It's like Mid-July.

Disclaimer: Much to my dismay, I do not own Darkest Powers. =P

Derek's POV

I was lying on a hammock with Chloe in my arms just rocking back and forth. I mentally sighed about how good it felt to be like this.

Just Chloe & I, no one to interrupt us, no Edison Group chasing us, nothing. It has been a little over a year since we defeated the Edison Group.

I kissed the top of Chloe's head and sighed. "What's the matter babe?" I loved how she always had a cute nickname for me.

"Nothing love. I'm just kinda nervous." That was an understatement I was super nervous and my palms are sweating and won't stop. "What?" Chloe asks.

I exhale nervously and get up from the hammock. Chloe sits up and I stop the hammock from swinging. I kneel down in front of her and take a velvet box out of my pocket.

I started my speech that I had practiced so many times. "Chloe, I know we've only been together a few years now but you are my mate and I love you so much. You are the only one for me. But before you say anything I'm not asking you to marry me." Wow that sounded bad.

"Not that I don't want to marry you it's just we're both so young you know?" I looked up at her and she seemed relieved and nodded her head.

I was so glad she understood and felt the same way. "But you know how sometimes in a relationship a guy gives his girlfriend a piece of jewelry or something to show they're

together? Well I got you this promise ring. It's a promise that I'll love you forever. You already know that but I wanted you to have something to physically represent it. Also it's a

promise that I will ask you to marry me someday in the future, when the time is right." I was babbling again. "So, will you accept this ring as a small token as my love for you"

I opened the box to reveal a simple band with diamonds all around it. "Derek, it's beautiful. I love it! Thank you!" I was so happy she liked I quickly put it on her ring finger on her right hand then pushed her gently back onto the hammock and rested on top of her kissing her deeply.

Once we needed air we went back to rocking when Tori & Simon came out. My alone time with Chloe was interrupted-once again.

"Hey lovebirds! We're bored want to come rent a movie with us?" Tori said. "No not really." I replied, a little agitated they interrupted us just because they were bored.

"What about you Chloe?" Tori asked. I growled a little in my throat at the thought of Chloe leaving my arms right now.

Tori heard and glared at me. "Oh stop it wolf-boy! You can't keep me from my sister!". Chloe looked confused. "Sister?" she asked.

"Since I'm half related to Simon that makes Derek my step-brother and since you're his mate that makes you kind of my sister-in-law but I like to think of it as just sister better." Tori said.

I tried to make a joke, "Tori why'd you have to tell her that? Now your gonna make her reconsider being my mate since I'm dragging both you and Simon into the relationship with me."

We all laughed. Chloe got up off the hammock and held out her hand to help me up. "Even if you are a packaged deal I'll still love you even if you are related to these freaks." Chloe said laughing.

I laughed and got up and kissed Chloe on the nose. "Ick! Save the lovin' for somewhere else let's go watch a movie!" Tori said wrinkling her nose jokingly.

I grabbed Chloe's hand then went inside. Once we were in the living room I sat on the big armchair and pulled Chloe into my lap. I inhaled in her scent and sighed peacefully thinking, as always how much I love her and how lucky I am to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone for reviewing and adding me to your favorite author/story lists! You have no idea how much that means to me! Anyway, so for the delay I have a sort of a writer's block. So any ideas you have please tell me! But if I can I should update almost every other day. Okay, on to the actual story.

**This is sort of a continuation of the last story. **

Derek POV

Once Chloe and I were curled up on the loveseat together Simon & Tori started arguing

about what movie to watch. Tori wanted to watch New Moon but Simon thought it was to

"girly" and wanted to watch an action/horror movie. Chloe, not wanting to get either

person mad at her said she didn't mind what we watched. I nodded my head and

agreement when they both turned to look at me. Tori stood there glaring at Simon then

suddenly her face turned up into an evil smirk and she turned to Chloe. Uh-Oh this can't

be good, I thought. "Chloe will you please vote to watch New Moon?" Tori said. Wow, I

was shocked she said please. Chloe said "I'm sorry Tori but I don't want to get in the

middle of this. I'm fine watching any movie." Tori didn't give up though. "Chloe you are

my sister-in-law so you should side with me!" I rolled my eyes. "Tori, you are like a

sister to me also but Derek and I aren't married so you can't play that card." she said

laughing. "Oh yeah? If you aren't married your going to be aren't you? I see that

diamond on your finger! I bet you were gonna keep the engagement a secret weren't you?

That's low Chloe, even for you." I got angry now. I am very defensive of Chloe since she

is my mate. It makes me extremely angry when someone was yelling at Chloe, especially

when they're accusing her of things she didn't do. And getting a werewolf angry is not a

smart idea. "Tori shut up!" I said. "It's a promise ring. I gave it to her to show that I love

her. We are too young to get married. And even if we were engaged, you know Chloe

would tell you!" Tori looked upset. I'm so sorry Chloe. I shouldn't have blown up on you

like that." She went over to Chloe and tried to give her an apology hug but I growled a

little. I didn't want her going near Chloe after exploding on her like that. "Simon?" Chloe

asked. "Do you mind if we watch New Moon please? Next time we'll watch what you

want." Simon shrugged and just said "Ok fine." Chloe turned in my lap to look at me and

said "New Moon ok with you baby?". I smiled and said "Anything you want love". Tori

went to the menu on the TV Guide to rent the movie. "Chloe, if your really gonna force

me to watch this movie come sit with me so we can talk during the boring parts." Simon

said. That me uneasy, since I got the feeling Simon still liked Chloe but I guess it wasn't

fair for me to hog her attention all the time. Chloe laughed and grabbed my hand and led

us to the couch to sit next to Simon. Tori got the movie started. About halfway through

the movie Tori & Chloe started gushing about how hot this Taylor Lautner guy was, who

was playing the werewolf in the movie. He took off his shirt and Tori started gushing.

"He looks soooo yummy without his shirt on why does he wear one anyway?" Chloe

laughed and said "Yeah he looks amazing without his shirt." I playfully poked her in the

side and she squirmed giggling then kissed me on the cheek and whispered into my ear,

"Oh you know you'll always be hotter than him in my book!" She said giggling as she

playfully put her hands under my shirt and ran her fingers over my abs. Simon, noticing

this frowned and started flirting with Chloe. "So Chloe you seem pretty ticklish huh?"

Simon said playfully. He started tickling her sides and she doubled over laughing trying

to swat his hands away. "Stop! Simon! Stop!" she said between giggles. He went to pick

her up and playfully throw her back on the couch but he missed and she hit her head on

the end of the couch and went unconscious. I growled loudly at Simon as I picked her up

and set her on the couch with a pillow under her head. I was very angry. First Simon goes

and flirts with her even though he knows she's mine then he goes and hurts her. I was so

angry I didn't know what I wanted to do with him.

Reviews please? I'm sorry if this sucks but I'll write a better story next chapter! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya guys! Thanks so much for adding my stories to your favorite list or adding me as a favorite author! I can't tell you how much that means to me! I've had these ideas in my head for a while now so I'm so excited that I've published them and everyone likes them! Ok sorry for that rambling. Without further ado, here's chapter 3!

Derek POV

After going over the possible things to do to Simon in my head for a minute I finally just picked Chloe up and left, taking her to lay her on my bed.

I was still angry with Simon but he WAS my brother after all so I didn't want to hurt him that bad.

I held Chloe bridal style as I took her upstairs trying not to jostle her too much and hurt her more.

When we got upstairs I laid Chloe down on my bed and locked my door so Simon wouldn't come in.

Childish, I know, but hurting Chloe is just not something I can easily forgive.

After locking the door I sat on the edge of my bed and looked down at Chloe.

She was still unconscious but breathing. I was so thankful her breathing was normal.

Simon's so stupid! What was he thinking? He could have killed her!

I sighed and placed a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Chloe love, please wake up for me. I need you with me right now." I begged, still no response.

I started running my fingers through her beautiful blonde hair (note to self: never buy Chloe hair dye again!) I lifted her head gently and

felt a little lump on the back of her head. I sighed and decided to go get some ice to put on the bump. I really didn't want to leave Chloe

but I wasn't going to ask Simon to do it and who knows what Tori's doing.

Downstairs with Tori & Simon

**TORI POV  
**

I was so angry with Simon for hurting Chloe that I lost it. I just started these blue sparks in my hand and started throwing them at Simon.

He kept dodging them but I kept going.

" What were you thinking you idiot?" I screamed at him. "How could you hurt my sister? Your BEST Friend!

You just can't stand that for once your dorky werewolf brother got a girl over you. Well GET OVER IT! She loves him and he loves her. They're MATES! You can't do anything about it!"

I was about to throw another spark at him when Derek came downstairs and pulled my arms behind my back to keep me from throwing sparks at Simon again.

"Tori! I know your mad! I am too! But hurting Simon won't do you any good!" he tried to reason with me.

At this point I couldn't care wether it was an accident or not I was furious with Simon for hurting my one true friend.

I tried to pull away but Derek's grip was to strong. Stupid werewolf.

"Tori I want to hurt him too but when Chloe wakes up and realizes we hurt him she's going to be angry." Derek said.

Finally I realized his words were true and I sunk down to the floor crying. I hated crying but all I could think about was how I almost lost my best friend.

Derek put an arm around me and gave me an ackward hug. Guess he wasn't good with seeing girls cry. I didn't want to cry in front of Derek and him trying to comfort me was making it even worse.

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I glared at Simon, still backed up against the wall like I was going to suddenly strike him again.

Then I turned to Derek and asked, "Is she awake yet?" Derek frowned. "No not yet. She hit the couch pretty hard but her breathing and heart rate are normal. She just has a bump on the back of her head. I came down to get some ice to put on it to keep the swelling down." he said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Good idea. You go get the ice and I'm gonna go see Chloe." "Ok. I laid her down in my room." he said. "Thanks." I responded and headed upstairs to see her.

**½ hr later **

**DEREK POV**

Finally about 35 minutes after Chloe went unconscious she woke up.

"D-D-Derek?" she asked searching the room for me. I came over from standing by the door and sat on the edge of the bed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm here love. How are you feeling?" I asked worriedly. She tried to sit up but laid right back down. "I have a major headache but otherwise I'm fine."

Tori stood up. "I'll get you some advil to help get rid of the headache." she said and left the room. I looked down at Chloe who was trying to sit up again.

Swiftly, I lifted her into my arms and pulled us both down on the bed with her in my lap. She snuggled into me and I inhaled her beautiful scent and started rubbing my face in her hair.

She laughed and asked me what I was doing. "I'm trying to put my scent back on you."

At her confused look I continued, " As my mate, I want you to have my scent mixed with yours.

Sort of a territorial thing. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I can stop." "No I don't mind. That's so sweet. I love that." she said and snuggled closer letting our scent mix more.

I smiled at her when she tilted her head back to look at her and kissed her deeply on the lips. When we pulled away for air she sighed happily and said "Mmmm I don't think I need that Advil. Kissing you and having you close makes me feel better already." I smiled lovingly at her and kissed her then pulled away when I heard Tori approaching with the Advil.

Reviews please? Also I NEED IDEAS please! I have some but not really enough to write a whole next chapter. Please comment or private message me with your ideas! Thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicos! Sorry it took me so long to update weekends are kind of crazy and I'm still in need of ideas please. Sorry if this turns out to be a short chapter I'm kind of in a rush for time and I'm running low on ideas. Review please!

Derek POV

I sighed as I heard Tori coming towards my room ending my perfect moment with Chloe. Oh well, she was trying to help Chloe with her pain I should be grateful.

I still had Chloe on my lap when Tori walked in. "Chloe, are you sure you should be sitting up like that?" Tori asked.

I got a little annoyed that she though I wouldn't do what's best for my mate. "I want to sit up and I feel better when Derek has me." Chloe said.

"Ok where here's your Advil and a bottle of water." Tori said handing Chloe the water and pills. "Thanks!" Chloe said as she swallowed a pill. "So, Derek can I talk to you for a minute? Alone?" Tori asked me.

I was confused but I guess it was important if Tori wanted to talk to me. "Sure. Let's talk in the hall." I said. Tori nodded and went out in the hall.

I gently propped up the pillows and helped Chloe into a sitting position and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back. Don't move ok?" I told her. She nodded.

I went out in the hall to talk to Tori. "What's up? I asked her.

"Ok well I think Chloe should move into your room. And Simon can stay with me in my room. I don't really want to share my room with him but he's my brother now so I guess I'll deal. Besides you usually spend the night in Chloe's bed comforting her so she doesn't raise the dead.

Anyway so if she moved in we could probably just get one big bed for you two." she finished. I was shocked.

This was so nice and thoughtful. So un-Tori like. Finally I said, "Thanks Tori. That means a lot. You're a good friend you know? And a good sister to Chloe AND to me."

Tori blushed then playfully shoved me back through the door. "Yeah, yeah go see Chloe and go tell her the good news." she said.

Eagerly, I came back in and told Chloe. She smiled happily. "Wow, that's so nice of Tori! You sure you don't mind me in your room?" I laughed. She was so silly sometimes.

"Of course love. I'm beyond thrilled!" I kissed her happily. She laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower, will you help me up please?"

I was worried she would pass out again but I helped her up. "You sure your ok? If you get dizzy or something in the shower just put your robe on and call me. I'll hear you. I'm going to have your Aunt come over tomorrow to look at your head." I told her worriedly. "Ok good idea thanks. And I will call if I feel bad."

She kissed me lightly on the lips then gathered her stuff and went to shower.

**Downstairs with Tori & Simon**:

Tori POV:

Derek came downstairs and looked at Simon sitting on the couch beside me and glared at him.

"Where's Chloe?" I asked. "She's taking a shower." He said. Noticing my worried look he continued, "I'm listening she's gonna yell if she feels faint or dizzy or something."

"OK good." I said. Derek didn't hear me. He was listening for Chloe. He left to the kitchen to get some food.

I turned to Simon and got an idea. "Simon wanna play a trick on Derek?" Simon thought it over for a minute and looked reluctant but nodded.

"Ok so when I took the advil to Chloe I heard Derek saying he needs to mix his scent with hers every so often as a mate protective thing. So when Chloe comes down from her shower he'll want to mix their scents again right away but we'll keep them apart for a little and it'll be funny but only for a little before he freaks to much ok?" I finished.

"Yeah sounds like a good idea!" Simon said.

**20 min later **

DEREK POV

I heard Chloe come down the stairs and went into the living room to find her. I couldn't wait to take her in my arms and mix our scents again. But that didn't happen.

As soon as she came down Tori got up and steered Chloe to the couch to sit between her and Simon. I was not happy.

"Chloe I'm so sorry about hurting you. I was just playing around and kinda flirting I guess but I realize your Derek's so I'll respect that." Simon said.

Chloe kissed his check and gave him a quick hug and thanked him. "Chloe why don't you come sit with me where you'll have more room?" I asked her.

"No wolf-boy your just gonna have to wait to claim her" Tori said, an evil smirk on her face.

Chloe caught on to this and said, "Tori! You heard us about the scent thing didn't you! Don't do this to Derek it's a mate thing he can't help it." With that she came over and sat on my lap letting me rub my scent over her again. I sighed contently. God, I love this women.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long! I need more ideas! I got one (thanks Violentious Starr) but I need more if you want me to continue! I like to update pretty soon but I need ideas in order to do that! Also, sorry about how the paragraphs are all squished together. I edit that when I type it in Word but how do I fix it once it's uploaded?

DEREK POV

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up before Chloe and just sat there studying her beautiful peaceful face. It was so nice to have Chloe in my room, just the two of us.

I had pushed the 2 beds in the room together to give us room but I still ended up with Chloe wrapped up in my arms, me holding her close. Oh well, she didn't mind.

Then I remembered I wanted to call her aunt to come check on her head and I reluctantly and gently untangled her from my grip. I got up and pulled a shirt on (my werewolf heat made me extremely warm so it was more comfortable not wearing a shirt while I slept. And it's not like Chloe hasn't seen me in less.)

I went downstairs and took Chloe's phone off the charger since I didn't have Lauren's number in my phone. I scrolled through the contacts and pressed send once I got to Lauren's.

"Hello?" Lauren answered after a few rings. "Hi Lauren it's Derek. Ummm Chloe hit her head last night and

I was wondering if you could come over today and check her out, make sure everything's ok?" "Yeah sure I'll be over around noon, alright?" she asked.

(A/N: At the bottom I explain where Aunt Lauren & Mr. Bae are living) I checked the time on the iPhone. It was 10am now so that gave us 2 hours.

"That's fine thanks!" I told her and hung up before she could start asking how this happened.

I was about to go in the kitchen for some breakfast when I heard Chloe's voice softly call me from upstairs since she knew my superhuman hearing would hear her.

I rushed up the stairs and went in to my room to see Chloe sitting on the side of the bed.

I rushed over to her and lightly gripped her forearms glancing her over to make sure she was ok. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I was trying to get out of bed and felt really dizzy. Would you mind helping me downstairs?" she asked.

"Your not bothering me baby. You never do and you never will." I said. I kissed her on the nose and picked her up in my arms bridal style.

She was as light as a feather, I better watch her make sure she was eating alright. "You don't have to carry me I just needed you to help me downstairs." She said.

"I know but any excuse to hold you in my arms I take." I told her and she giggled. I set her down in the kitchen and started to lead her to a chair but she stopped me.

"I don't feel as dizzy right now let me make you breakfast." I wanted to protest but the determined look on her face stopped me.

Another two reasons I loved her, she was stubborn and she cared about me enough to make me breakfast every morning. After a while, Chloe sat down my plate piled high with food. 3 pancakes and 2 eggs just the way I liked them.

Chloe sat across the table from me with just 2 pieces of toast. I frowned when I noticed this. "Chloe, babes, why aren't you eating better?" I asked her.

"I just have a slight stomachache so I don't feel like eating much but I'll be ok." She said. She looked pale. I was gonna keep a very close eye on her.

"Your aunt's coming at noon today to check out your head." I told her. "Ok thanks Derry." She smiled innocently at me knowing I hated when she called me that.

I didn't mind when she called me Der or anything else but Derry made me feel like a little kid.

I was gonna tell her not to call me that but one look at her smiling face and all thoughts were lost as I leaned across the table to give her a kiss.

As we came up for air Chloe asked where Simon & Tori where. I listened and heard their even breathing up in their room. "Still asleep. You know how they are. You can't get them out of bed before eleven." Chloe laughed and nodded her head.

"You know the ring I gave you?" I asked her after a few moments of comfortable silence. A confused look crossed her face as she nodded for me to continue.

"Well you know how you wear it on your right hand?" She nodded again. "Why don't you wear it on your left hand." I kept going quickly nervous she would reject my idea.

"Cause it is a promise we will get married someday and so it's kinda like an engagement ring and you wear those on your left hand. Unless you don't want to. That's ok too."

I stopped and looked at her, nervous to see her reaction. She smiled broadly at me. "I would love to wear it on my left hand. I only put it on my right hand because I thought maybe you wouldn't be comfortable with me doing that." She said.

"I'd like it if you wore it on your left hand. I want to show the world that you're mine." I said and she smiled at me. I was glad she was ok with me being very protective of her.

At noon, true to her word Lauren came to examine Chloe.

After a series of questions and Lauren feeling the bump on Chloe's head Lauren let Chloe sit down on the couch.

"You have a slight concussion but you should be ok. It should go away in about a week. You might have occasional dizziness and forgetfulness but otherwise your good to go. Just don't overexert yourself. How did this happen?" Lauren asked.

Chloe, being the nice person she is, didn't want to get Simon in trouble so she fabricated the story a little. "We were all just goofing around and clumsy me slipped and bumped my head of the side of the couch before Derek could catch me." Wow, defending me and Simon she's so sweet.

LATER THAT DAY

Chloe wasn't feeling well so she went to lie down in our room and asked me to bring her up some Motrin.

As I came into the room I picked up the faint scent of blood and immediately rushed over to her to check her for injuries. Had a ghost attacked her?

When I couldn't see any injuries I asked Chloe while I smelled blood. She blushed a little. "It's a girl thing. You know?" Oh she means her period. Ackward.

"Is that why you aren't feeling well?" I asked her. She nodded. "I get really sick when I get you-know so I went to a doctor and she gave me birth-control pills to

take to make it so I wouldn't get my 'gift' as often and when I did get it it helped me to get so sick. I usually don't get sick unless something kinda bad happens to me.

Like an injury or something." Oh, well she had hit her head last night so that must be why she's getting so sick. I handed her the Motrin and she swallowed it with a big gulp of water

. I laid down on the bed and started absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. She sighed contently and snuggled into me and drifted into sleep. I started to think about what she said earlier.

I was glad to know it wasn't some disease she was getting that was making her sick. And birth control pills? That was an interesting piece of information I had to consider.

That means if we did it I wouldn't have to worry about impregnating her. I shook my head to clear the though. Not the time to be thinking of this.

_How'd you like? Review please! And tell me ideas also please! So about Lauren and Mr. Bae. They decided the teens were mature enough to have their own place so they both have a house on either side of them. Lauren couldn't come til noon because she worked at the local hospital as a nurse and Kit works as lawyer. I'm putting them in these professions b/c they are both high-paying jobs which gives them the money to have 2 houses._


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry I took forever to update! Once school lets out for the summer (June) I should be updating every other day. Anyone wane be my co-author? I'm kind of out of ideas and very low on time to write so I'd love if anyone would help me with this story. If you're interested please private message me! Anyway, here's the next chapter! ALSO please notice the rating change from T to M! ;)

DEREK POV

After Chloe was deep in sleep I went downstairs to check my phone. I had a text from Tori & Simon who went out shopping about an hour ago with dad.

Tori's said: "How's Chloe? Still sick?" Tori knew Chloe was sick cause she had her period but Simon just thought she had the flu or something.

I answered Tori's text: "Yea still doesn't feel good. Napping now." Then I answered Simon's text that had the same question as Tori: "Yea Chloe's still sick bt she's asleep now."

(A/N: This is supposed to be them texting so that's why things are abbreviated) Tori & Simon both told me to tell Chloe to feel better soon. I heard Chloe's soft even breathing hitch a little then turn into short, shallow breaths.

I went up to our room and Chloe was awake. I went and sat on the side of our bed and smiled down at her.

"Hi lovely-love, have a nice nap?" I asked her. "I did. I feel a lot better now." She said. She looked better too. Her face began to gain some color back. I held out my hand to help her out of bed and she stood up and I pulled her into a hug.

I just loved her so much I couldn't get close enough. When we pulled away I took her hand and led her downstairs to sit on the couch.

I went into the kitchen to heat up some chicken soup for her. I brought it to her and she took it and started sipping the steaming liquid off the spoon. God those lips were so kissable.

"Mmmmm thank you baby." Chloe said. I went back to the kitchen to get myself some food. After we both ate our lunches we went outside and cuddled on the hammock until dad came back from shopping with Tori & Simon.

I got off the hammock and helped Chloe up and led her to the front porch to see everyone. "Sissy, so glad to see your feelin' better." Tori said coming up to give Chloe a hug and they both giggled at Tori calling Chloe sissy.

"Yea what Tori said." Simon said as he bounded up the stairs and gave Chloe a kiss on the forehead. I was leaning against the railing on the front porch, just a few steps away from Chloe, watching this scene and marveling how loved Chloe is.

Pride welled up inside me when I think how Chloe is _my _mate. "Hi Chloe, good to see you again. How's your head? Your aunt told me you hit it pretty hard." Dad said as he came up the stairs to the house and gave Chloe a hug.

"Good to see you too Kit. And I'm pretty good thanks. Aunt Lauren says I have a concussion but I feel fine." Chloe said.

"That's good. Why don't you all come inside I have something to tell you all." Dad said and we followed him all inside. Once everyone was settled in the living room dad continued.

"We're going on a Bae & Souza family vacation to Siesta Key beach in Florida!" he says and Tori cheers. Dad chuckled at Tori's eagerness.

"So we know Tori's opinion on this. What does everyone else think?" he said. Simon said he would love to go and I agreed with him. When Chloe didn't answer I turned to her and asked what her opinion was.

"I'm not going. I'm not family," she said. We all started at her in disbelief. That silly girl was so naïve. She may not LEGALLY be part of the family but she held a special place in all our hearts that made her part of this family.

Finally dad spoke what was on all our minds. "Chloe look at your left hand. Do you see that ring? That ring not only shows Derek loves you but also with Derek all of us love you which makes you part of the family." Dad knew of the ring of course.

He was the one who gave me the money to buy it and even helped me pick it out. "Even if that ring doesn't make you legally part of this family- yet." Dad finished.

Chloe smiled at each of us. "Thank you that means a lot but I seriously think you guys should go without me to give you all time to really bond. Plus while you guys are gone it will give me time to spend more time with Aunt Lauren." Chloe said.

"But Chloe," I whined, "What about me?" "I'll miss you but I'm always spending time with you Der. You should spend some time with your family." Chloe told me squeezing my hand gently.

Finally we came to a compromise. Dad, Tori, Simon & I would fly down Monday and go for 3 days. Then after that Chloe would fly down with Lauren, if she could get off work, on Thursday morning.

I didn't want to be separated from Chloe _at all_ but I knew she was right and we did have to spend some time with our families for once. If we were together we'd be to focused on each other to spend time really bonding with our families.

Finally Chloe & I went to the kitchen to get something to drink while Simon & Tori stayed behind talking to dad.

IN THE LIVING ROOM WITH KIT, SIMON & TORI

Simon POV

Dad mentioned he wanted to talk to Tori and I about something so we stayed behind while Derek & Chloe went to the kitchen.

"Ok so I didn't expect Chloe not to come on this vacation with us so that's why I didn't tell you guys this before. Since Chloe is Derek's mate he feels the need to be with her at all possible times.

It's going to be extremely-I mean extremely hard on Derek to be separated from Chloe even if it is only 3 days. Normally with werewolves they will miss their mates but not as much as Derek.

But Derek's different because of his modified genes. So I'm asking you guys to help him try to have a good time without being so depressed because he misses Chloe." Dad finally finished.

My poor brother, I thought. I vowed I would do my best to help him have a good time like I knew Chloe would want him to.

IN THE KITCHEN WITH DEREK & CHLOE

Derek POV

When we got in the kitchen I wrapped my arms around Chloe's waist and she laced her hands on the back of my neck. It felt so good being like this.

I kissed her and her sweet scent invaded my senses. Suddenly the kiss got deeper and I ran my tongue along her teeth begging for entrance.

When she opened her mouth to let me in I explored every bit of Chloe's mouth with my tongue and she moaned deeply. Hearing her moan my hormones went wild.

I slipped my hand under her shirt and started running my hands up and down her back and around her stomach feeling every inch of skin.

Suddenly dad came in and said so only I could hear Derek come talk to me now please then he left. I was glad he saved Chloe the embarrassment of him walking in on us like that. I broke away from Chloe reluctantly.

"I got to ask my dad a quick question before he leaves I'll be right back." I told her. Then I went through the kitchen doors into the office where I knew dad was waiting. We sat down.

Him on the chair he pulled on front on the desk and me on the small couch in the office. "Derek I know you think I'm going to yell at you for what I saw in there but actually I'm not.

Listen, you and Chloe have always been very mature so I trust you if you guys, umm, go beyond 2nd base." He said and looked embarrassed.

"Just be safe about it ok? Even though your mature you not quite mature enough to start a family. Also, I wanted to tell you why you're hormones are higher than usual. It's mating

season for werewolves. And I assume you and Chloe haven't….ummm gotten that far yet" I nodded. "Well you probably will soon. You'll feel this physical need for her that wont be

satisfied until you…umm…you know. Anyway, once you physically connect you will be able to communicate telepathically and read each others minds anytime you choose." Dad finished.

That was interesting information, I thought, read Chloe's mind. "Also, I know it's going to be hard for you not having Chloe with you the first few days of the trip but please try to have

fun. You know that's what Chloe wants." Dad finished. I nodded and he stood up. "I'm going to go now I'll be back tomorrow .Our flight leaves at 12:15. Make sure your packed. Oh

and you might want to bring something of Chloe's to help you deal with leaving her for a few days." Dad said and gave me a hug before leaving. After he left I sat on the couch a

moment longer to process what he just said. Then I left to find Chloe and savor every last minute with her before the agony of being separated for three days.

_Well whatcha think? Sorry this kinda rambles on at parts but I had to lay down some information that will help with the next chapter! Review please!_


	7. Chapter 7

The lovely & talented Jamie Kay Huntt is now my co-author! So we will be transferring my story to the account: ScreamQueensOfZombies (we might change the name later I'll keep you updated). I will still post chapters here but they will first be posted on that account. Anyway, sorry this took so long but I have finals the next 3 wks in a row. Which is why I'm hoping to upload 2 chapters today (this chapter & chapter 8). Please review! Thanks!

DEREK POV

I went into the kitchen to see Chloe sitting at the kitchen table talking to Tori & Simon. I came up beside Chloe and took her glass of water she had sitting in front of her, knowing she wouldn't mind if I took a few sips.

Tori saw this and, as usual, had to comment. "Eww Chloe he's drinking your water & probably getting his wolf-germs all in it." Tori said. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was just teasing, and then I thought of a response sure to shut her up.

"I just had my tongue halfway down her throat. I don't think she minds if I get my 'wolf-germs' in her water." I said playfully. Chloe laughed at this and blushed a little.

Tori couldn't think of a snappy response so she just glared at me. Simon laughed. "Chloe, want to go outside before it gets dark?" I asked Chloe taking the seat beside her.

"No! Chloe wants to spend time with Simon & me before we leave. She's going to miss us too you know." Tori said. Chloe stopped us before we got into a fight. "

Tori, I will miss you guys but I'll miss Derek too. I promise to spend a little time with you both before you leave but for now, Derek wins." She said.

"That's not fair. Wolf-boy always wins with you. I'll always be second." Tori whined.

"Actually your farther down than that. She's my mate so I get number one slot. Then I'm also her boyfriend, which occupies number two. Then when we get engaged I'll take slot

number 3 as her fiancée then we'll get married and I'll take slot number four as her husband. Then when we have kids I'll be number 5 as the father of her children. So you'll always be six or seven." I said.

Tori just stuck her tongue out at me, knowing I was just teasing. I knew even though Tori can be a royal bitch at times Chloe did consider her to be like a sister.

I grabbed Chloe's hand, interlacing our fingers and led her outside. I sat down on the hammock and pulled her into my lap then gently laid back.

"You know I WILL have to spend some time with Tori & Simon later." Chloe said. I interlaced our fingers together and kissed her ring, now on her left hand.

"I know lovely-love But I wanted to spend some time with you before the agony of leaving you for three days." I told her.

"I know we won't be like this since your fine with me hanging out with Simon & Tori but I had this best friend in like 7th grade and I we were really close. But then she started dating this high schooler and completely forgot about me and her other friends. It hurt me a lot to lose my best friend to a guy. And, like I said before, I know that won't happen with us but still please promise me it won't." she said, sounding upset. I hated when she was upset.

"I promise you that will never ever happen to us Chloe. I know we need to balance our relationship & our families & friends. That's why I didn't keep begging you to come on this trip with us." I reassured her.

She smiled and my heart melted. "Thank you baby. I love you." Chloe said. I kissed her on the nose and said, "I love you too. More than you can imagine." Suddenly I thought about what dad told me earlier about mating season and figured I had to tell Chloe, she had a right to know.

"Chloe, you know how we were in the kitchen and I was kissing you and I had my hands under your shirt?" I asked and she nodded blushing. "

Well when I went to talk to my dad he told it's mating season for werewolves. So my hormones are way higher than normal making me want you closer to me, and also want you like physically." I said blushing. I

continued on trying to make it seem like I didn't just want her for her body. "That sounds bad. I don't want you for your body. I love you and you know that. But the wolf in me wants to physically connect with you to I guess you could say make our love stronger and make sure you stay with me." I said and looked at her face.

It was a mixture of emotions. "So when we kiss if I start to go to far and your not ready for us to move beyond 2nd base just tell me and I'll stop." I finished.

"Der, I love you and I'm completely ready to move beyond 2nd base if you are. I don't mind." She smiled and me. I thought of something I read in a book that make my heart sink.

"I just want to warn you though maybe we shouldn't do it cause werewolves tend to 'bond' while in intercourse making the female more ready to have pups and we're not ready for that yet. Then there's no point in a condom." I told her sadly.

"Der it's ok I take birth control pills remember? I didn't originally plan on using them for birth control but they're helpful now." She said with a laugh. "

So we'll do it then? Cause we love each other?" I asked her, needing clarification. "Yes when we get alone time & the times right." Chloe said smiling. I leaned in and kissed her deeply. Breaking away I asked her a question.

"Lovely-love can I take that stuffed bear your mom got you when you were little on the trip with me to have something to cuddle with since you wont be there?"

Werewolves had this thing that when they mated they cuddled with their mate while sleeping unless the wolf would find it very difficult to sleep. That was one of the reasons I had always slept in Chloe's bed even before she moved into my room.

She considered this for a moment before nodding. "Please keep it safe. You know how much it means to me. But that means I get to keep you sweatshirt while your gone." She said with a grin on her face.

I laughed. She always wore my sweatshirt, even though it was summer. Necromancers were cold by nature. She knew I loved to see it on her too so it was silly she even asked.

"Of course you can keep my sweatshirt silly. And don't worry your bear will be in perfect condition when you come down." I told her. It was a huge deal that she was letting me bring her bear.

She never let anyone near it since it meant so much to her. Her aunt had saved it when Chloe went to the Lyle House and kept it with her even through the Edison's Group capture.

She gave it back to Chloe once we settled in the house and Chloe was ecstatic to have it back. I placed kisses along her neck and she shivered in delight. "I'll miss you." I told her and placed a kiss on the sensitive part of her neck.

"I'll miss you too Der but I think this trip will be good for us." She said. "Well I guess I gotta go pack. You can spend time with Tori & Simon now. I won't keep you any longer." I said with a sigh.

I got off the hammock and helped Chloe to her feet. She went on her tiptoes for a kiss and I gladly met her halfway. We go inside and Tori has her laptop up and is looking up things to do in Florida.

"Chloe did you know Siesta Key beach was rated one of the top 5 beaches in America?" she said. "No I didn't that's so cool. What else did you find out?" Chloe asked and sat on the couch in between Simon, who was sketching, and Tori. I went upstairs to start packing.

CHLOE POV

Derek & I went inside and Tori started telling me about Siesta Key beach. I went over to the couch and sat between Tori & Simon, leaving Derek to go pack.

Tori was rambling on and on about what "amazing' malls they had there as I clicked through the website she was on to find out more.

"Look Simon there's a comic museum! It says features sketches from the most popular comics of all times." I told him. "Awesome! Let me see!" Simon said taking the laptop from me.

So for an hour I sat and talked to Tori & Simon about Florida. Then I went up to see how Derek was doing packing. I went upstairs and into mine & Derek's room to find him angrily trying to close the zipper on the suitcase.

I looked and saw that he had just shoved clothes in not even bothering to fold them nicely. I laughed, typical boy. At my laugh Derek turned to look at me with a hopeful expression.

"Chloe will you please help me shut this stupid suitcase?" he asked me. "Here let me help. First, you need to fold the clothes nicely so they fit." I told him as I walked over to the suitcase.

I unzipped it and showed him how to fold the clothes nicely. "Here you go hand me the clothes and I'll fold them and put them in for you." I told him.

After we were almost finished he said, "I can get it from here thanks babes." Derek said. I was confused. All that was left was a few pairs of boxers, why couldn't I fold them? Looking up I saw Derek blushing a little.

Oh, he was embarrassed to have his girlfriend folding his boxers for him. I laughed. "Der, I've been with you every time you've changed. It's not like I haven't seen your boxers before."

I took them from his hands and folded them, placing them in the suitcase. He sat on the bed and looked up at me. "Chloe won't you please come with us tomorrow? We can spend time with our families down in Florida." Derek said to me.

God, he didn't know how much I wanted to go with them but Aunt Lauren said she wanted some alone time with me so I had to be strong. "I want to baby but Aunt Lauren wants to spend some time with me and we probably couldn't get tickets now." I told him going over to him and pushing his hair out of his eyes.

DEREK POV

Chloe came over to me and pushed my hair out of my eyes for me then sat next to me on the bed. Suddenly she straightened up.

"I have an idea, I'll call Aunt Lauren and see if she can get off work the rest of the week. Then tomorrow you guys go down and Aunt Lauren & I will come spend time together then

we'll come down the day after that. That way I get to spend time with my aunt and I don't have to be away from you that long." She said excitedly. "That's a great idea!" I told her. I was ecstatic now.

I didn't want to leave Chloe for three days. If anyone else but her had told me to go I would have refused. 'Let me go call dad and see about tickets and everything" I told her.

I went to call dad and she went to call her aunt. After making the arrangements Chloe & I went to tell Simon & Tori about the change of plans. Dad, Simon, Tori & I would leave at 6

tomorrow morning, spend the day at the beach as a family then Chloe would come down the next morning. Lauren was busy at the hospital so she was going to take tomorrow off, spend it with Chloe then take the next week off and join us in Florida.

This was great. Chloe was coming down a whole 2 days earlier and we got to spend another whole week in Florida.

Once we told Simon & Tori the new plans we all settled down on the couch to watch a movie that was on tv. Chloe fell asleep on my lap halfway through so I said goodnight to Simon & Tori and carried Chloe to bed.

She woke up as we got in the room. "I'm gonna go change and brush my teeth." She said sleepily. Once we both changed & brushed our teeth we climbed into bed and she cuddled into me. I gave her and quick kiss and said, "Good night Chloe. I love you."

_So what do you think of Derek calling Chloe lovely-love? I read the Vampire Diaries and that's what Stefan calls Elena and I love that so I wanted Derek to call Chloe that. Reviews are great please! _


	8. Chapter 8

Our new pename is offically Ghost Gals! :) Jamie Kay Huntt is going to write Chapter 9 in Chloe's POV when she's with her aunt. This might be a short chapter. If it is I'm sorry but the other chapter was really long so hopefully that makes up for it.

DEREK POV

I woke up to the alarm at 4:45 am. I quickly reached over and shut it off hoping it didn't wake Chloe. Unfortunately, it did. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it Der?" she asked me. "4:45 in the morning. I'm sorry my alarm woke you up. I have to get ready to go to the airport. You can go back to sleep if you want." I told her.

She yawned, "No I want to say goodbye to everyone before you leave to the airport I'll get up." She got out of bed and pulled my sweatshirt over her head.

"I'm going to take a shower I'll be downstairs in 10 minutes." I told her and placed a kiss on her cheek. I wanted to give her a real kiss but I don't think she'd enjoy my morning breath.

10 minutes later I went downstairs to see Chloe had made me breakfast. "Thank you Chloe. You didn't have to make me breakfast." I told her and went to give her a kiss on the lips but she turned her head.

I immediately started freaking out thinking I did something wrong. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked her worriedly. "Nothings wrong I just don't think you'd enjoy my morning breath." She said.

I laughed and gave her a deep kiss. "Morning breath or not you still are delicious." I told her licking my lips. I could taste the pancakes and strawberries she made me on her lips.

She giggled and asked me to set out plates for everyone. After I set the table Tori came downstairs mumbling something about it being to early. Simon shortly followed, bright-eyed and cheery, even for this early in the morning.

After everyone ate and thanked Chloe for breakfast Dad came. "You want some breakfast Mr. Bae? I have extra pancakes." Chloe asked dad.

"Sure Chloe. That'd be great thanks. But call me Kit remember?" he said and he followed her into the kitchen. I loaded all our suitcases into dad's car.

Dad came out and told us to load in the car and handed us our boarding passes. He gave Chloe a hug and kiss on the forehead before heading out to the car. Tori gave Chloe a hug and told her she'd see her tomorrow.

Simon gave Chloe a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading out to the car. Finally, it was just Chloe and I. I kissed her passionately.

"Oh I have your bear in my carry-on so I can keep it safe." I told her. "Thank you Der. Last night I loaded some new music I know you like onto your iPod for you to listen to on the flight."

I thanked her and dad beeped the car horn. "I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll miss you. Call me." I told her quickly and gave her another kiss.

Once I got in the car I took out my iPod and stuck my earphones in to try to distract myself from the thought of leaving Chloe. About 5 minutes later I took out my phone and texted her. "

Your goin 2 b ok til ur aunt get theres right?" After a minute I got her response. "I'll be fine. She said she'll be over at 8."

"That's 2 ½ hours away. Are you positive you'll be ok?" I texted her. "Yes Der I'll be fine. I'm going back to bed now for a little. Love you have a safe flight." I quickly responded that I loved her too and went back to listening to my music.

We got to the airport and checked our bags no problem. Then we went through security and got to our gate and they were already boarding.

We got on the plane, me next to dad and Simon & Tori in the isle next to us. I listened to my music and fell asleep for a while.

After we landed we got in the rental car and drove to the beach houses where we'd be staying. Dad handed us each a set of keys to the three houses next to each other.

"Ok here are the keys to the three houses. You can decide how you want to split up." We quickly decided that Simon & Tori would be staying in one then Chloe & I in the other and Dad in the 3rd.

Then Simon would go in dad's spare bedroom when Lauren came next week. "Now the refrigerators are all stocked and everything. Why don't we all get our bathing suits on and hit the beach?" dad said.

We all thought that was a good idea and we all went to unpack and change. I called Chloe and she said her aunt was taking her out to get their nails done (help me she begged and i laughed and told her she shouldve come with us) and that'd she'd call me later to talk more. We got to the beach and saw a group of guys playing beach volleyball.

Simon, being the social and outgoing one, wanted to play. "I'm gonna go see if I can join in. Wanna come D?" he asked me. "No thanks go ahead." I told him. After a while he came back & introduced us to his new friend.

" Chris this is my brother Derek, my sister Tori, & my dad Kit." Simon said pointing to each one of us as he said our names. We all said hello then returned back to sunbathing when they left.

I went swimming and asked if Tori wanted to come but she was to distracted by the "hot guys" with their shirts off playing volleyball. Later that night we ordered in pizza and settled in dad's beach house watching tv.

Finally my cell phone rang and I saw it was Chloe. I jumped it and raced outside to answer. "Hi lovely-love. How are you?" I asked. "I'm good. I spent a lot of time today with Aunt Lauren." She said.

We talked for about half hour then she had to go. She was staying over at Lauren's who was going to drive her to the airport on her way to work tomorrow. "Bye love you. Can't wait to see you tomorrow." I told her.

"Can't wait to see you either. Love you too!" she said and hung up. I went back in and said good night to everyone. I went back to my house and got Chloe's bear out of my bag and climbed in bed cuddling it to my chest like a little boy. Not as good as Chloe but it'd have to do for tonight.

THE NEXT DAY

Dad went to pick up Chloe from the airport and should be back any minute now. I paced around the kitchen of the beach house until I heard dad's car pull in.

I raced outside and raced to Chloe. I lifted her off her feet and hugged her hard. I wanted to kiss her but I knew she would be embarrassed in front of my dad. Dad set Chloe's suitcase inside the door. "I'm going to go meet a friend of mine who's in town today. Tori & Simon are at the beach waiting for you Chloe." Dad said and left.

Once he shut the door behind him I kissed Chloe passionately. "I missed you." I told her when we came up for air. "I missed you too." She said.

"Come on Tori & Simon have been waiting all day to see you." I told her. "Ok let me change into my swimsuit and we can go." I brought her suitcase in the room and she started rummaging through it.

I left her to get changed. She came out in a navy blue bikini (yes bikini!) that brought out her beautiful blue eyes.

I ran my eyes up & down her body admiring her. "You look amazing beautiful." I told her. She blushed. "Thank you. Tori brought me this suit." "Remind me to thank Tori." I told her and she laughed.

She pulled her cover up over her suit and we headed to the beach. As we got closer I saw Tori wave down Simon that Chloe was here and he came over with Chris.

"Who's the hottie with your brother? Another sister?" I heard Chris ask Simon. I growled and Chloe looked up at me questionably. Before I answered her I heard Simon answer.

"No that's Derek's girlfriend Chloe. You better not let him know you think she's hot. He's super protective of her." Thank you Simon. I looked down at Chloe and explained. "I just heard Simon's new friend Chris says he's interested in you." I told her.

"Well you don't have to worry I will never leave you." She said and I smiled. Finally we reached where Simon, Tori & Chris were standing. Tori & Simon both gave Chloe a hug and when she stepped back I hesitantly put my arm around her.

Lately all he wanted to do was touch her. Like he felt... anxious if he didn't constantly have physical contact with her. Yet he still didn't seem to know what to do, or what was allowed.

Chloe was the first girl I had ever felt different with. It excited and scared me at the same time. Plus we didn't go out in public much so I wasn't sure if she wanted our relationship to be public or not.

All my worries were erased when Chloe introduced herself. "Hi I'm Chloe. Derek's girlfriend. And you are?" "Chris. Nice to meet you." He said.

We spent the rest of the day on the beach. Chloe & I spent most of the time swimming and laying on the beach. Later that night Dad came back and told us he was taking us out for dinner and asked Chris if he wanted to come.

I groaned inwardly. All day Chris had been staring at Chloe. We went back to get changed and ate at this amazing Italian restaurant. After dinner Chloe & I excused us to our own house.

We sat on the couch just talking til suddenly we were kissing and things got a little deeper. She took my shirt off and I placed my hands under her shirt exploring.

After a moment I broke away and asked, "Chloe are you sure you want to do this?" I asked and she nodded out of breath. I kissed her deeply and took her to the bedroom.

Suddenly our clothes were off and I stared at Chloe. "You have a beautiful body." I told her and she blushed & kissed me eagerly. There were no problems in that moment.

No wolf instincts, no ghosts or corpses, not his dad or his brother, nor the Edison group. Nothing was there anymore that stressed his mind. Instead he was just Derek.

And he was kissing one of the greatest girls he had ever met in his 17 (A/N: A year after the Reckoning so he's now 17) years of life. He was only so lucky that she was his.

(A/N: I think you know what happens from here so I'm not gonna into details. Haha)

THE NEXT MORNING (Still DEREK POV)

I woke before Chloe and thought about what we did last night. It was spectacular. And the whole 'bonding' thing wasn't even as awkward as I imagined.

Suddenly Chloe woke up and smiled at me. 'What a beautiful smile' I thought. "Thank you!" Chloe said. I was startled. "Thanks for what? I didn't say anything?" I asked her.

"Yes you did you said I had a beautiful smile." She said confused. "Chloe! Dad said this would happen but I didn't believe him at first. We can read each other's minds now!" I said excitedly.

"Really? Can you hear me" she thought. "Yes I hear you can you hear me?" I thought to her in my head.

"Yes! This is so cool!" she thought. She stood up and pulled my t-shirt over her naked body and winced. I rushed to her side, worried she was hurt. Even a bruise or a nick would have sent me into full fledged protection mode. I

couldn't stand to see her hurting. "What's wrong" I asked her worriedly. "Nothing just sore from last night. It's nothing I can't handle though. It was worth it." She said and laughed. I laughed too and gave her a deep, long kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 of Chloe's POV with her aunt when they went for a "girls day" is now up thanks to the amazingly talented Jamie Kay Huntt! Go to either our pen name: Ghost Gals or I promise chapters 9+. Review please! And subscribe to us there for the new chapters!


	10. Chapter 10

I probably wont post til next week. Things are really crazy right now with finals all this week & next. I'll post this chapter then maybe Macaela (Jamie Kay Huntt) will re-write it in Chloe's POV since she's amazing at that. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks!

Previously: She stood up and pulled my t-shirt over her naked body and winced. I rushed to her side worried she was hurt. Even a bruise or a nick would have sent me into full-fledged protection mode. I couldn't stand to see her hurting. "What's wrong" I asked her worriedly. "Nothing just sore from last night. It's nothing I can't handle though. It was worth it." She said and laughed. I laughed too and gave her a deep, long kiss.

DEREK POV (still)

Breaking from the kiss I took her hand and led her to the living room where our phones were. It was part of our morning routine to check our phones in case anything had happened to my dad, Chloe's aunt that we needed to know about.

Chloe had a message from Tori. I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist putting my chin on her shoulder to read the screen.

"Tori says 'do u & wolf-boy want 2 go out 2 bfast w/ us?'" Chloe told me, rolling her eyes at wolf-boy. "What do you want to do Der?" she asked me. "Whatever you want to do is fine." I told her.

She typed back: "Sure. When & Where?" After a minute Tori responded: "10 minutes my dad left to see a client in town but he left us the name of this really good local diner & some money."

It was weird hearing Tori call dad 'my' dad but I was glad she had accepted him as such, she needed someone after the whole ordeal with her parents. I'd never tell her that though, she'd get the idea I liked having her as a sister.

That was a secret only Chloe could know. "Can u give us 20 mins? We just got up-have 2 shower" Chloe said. "Lazy bums! It's 10:30 already! But ok 20 mins." Tori responded.

Lazy bums. Ha. Says the one who usually sleeps in til 11. "You can take a shower first." she told me. "Ok. I'll be quick. Thanks." I told her and gave her a quick kiss.

After my shower I got dressed and Chloe came out shortly after wrapped in just a towel. She looked so beautiful my mind started flashing back to what we did last night. I grinned mischievously.

"We don't have time now Der. Don't get excited I just forgot to bring my clothes in the bathroom with me." She said in her head. The whole read-each-others minds things was great but I knew it would get me in trouble with her eventually.

While Chloe got dressed I heard her phone ding and I went to check it for her. It was a text from Tori: "Simon invited Chris too. Hope u guys don't mind." I growled a little. I didn't like Chris at all.

He took way to much interest in Chloe even though he knew she was with me. "No need to be jealous. I'm all yours. I'm just his new girl obsession of the week." Chloe told me in my head.

She then came out of the bedroom wearing a simple navy blue tank top, white pants and flip-flops. She looked gorgeous, as always, but this outfit definitely brought out her beauty. Oh great.

Yet another meal where Chris could stare at Chloe. I gave her a quick kiss and grabbed her hand as we stepped out the door to head to Tori's place. We arrived to find Simon, Tori & Chris in the living room looking at a map of the area.

"Finally! We thought you'd never arrive! Come on we're all hungry let's eat!" Tori said jumping up and gave Chloe an excited hug squeezing a bit to hard.

Chloe winced and I put my hand on the small of her back rubbing soothing circles. "What's the matter?" Tori asked worriedly. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine clumsy me I fell in the shower so now my whole body kind of hurts." Chloe told her. I was shocked. Chloe had lied and not stuttered. I looked into her mind and saw that she was just as shocked as I was.

I removed my hand from her back and saw disappointment flash through her mind since that felt good to her. I started rubbing circles again and asked Tori how we were getting there.

"Since dad took the rental car we're walking. It's only like 2 minutes away. And we figured how to get there before you guys came." She said. We walked out the door and Chris immediately took to Chloe's sided and started flirting with her.

I walked up to her other side and took her hand in mine. "Hey Chlo why do you always wear this weird necklace thing?" Chris said fingering her pendant.

"Please don't call me Chlo & my mom got it for me." Chloe said simply. "Oh where is your mom? She stay home?" Chris asked her. "No she died when I was little." Chloe said and I could see in her mind how she missed her so much just thinking about her made her want to cry.

I put my arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. She wrapped one arm around my waist. "Thank you." She told me in her mind and smiled up at me. I could tell in her mind how much my presence just did to comfort her and make her feel safe.

Seeing that I felt pride and love fill up in me. We arrived at the restaurant and got seated at a booth. Chloe ended up in the middle with Chris & I on her each side and Tori & Simon on opposite ends.

was really getting annoyed with how Chris always ended up way to close to Chloe for my liking. We ordered our food and drinks and suddenly Chris had an announcement. "Ok guys so I have some exciting news!

My parents invited all of you to spend a few days with us at our house. We have pool and basketball courts so there's a lot to do. And the beach is only a 2-minute walk! Also my dad lent me our boat for the day anyone up for a boat ride?" Chris said.

He tried to casually put his arm around Chloe but I glared at him and he stopped. I growled, just a low sound in my throat, but Chloe heard and started rubbing my leg trying to calm me.

I usually didn't growl in human shape that much but when it came to Chloe, my _mate_, any little thing someone did to harm her would have me growling protectively. "I'm up for it! Sounds cool!" Simon said.

"What about you guys?" he asked us. Tori was eager and wanted to go. Now it was Chloe's turn to decide. She thought through it in her head before deciding. Chris made her uncomfortable so she wasn't sure she wanted to go.

Tori saw Chloe's hesitation. "Oh come on Chloe. You know you wanna go. Don't leave me alone with 2 annoying guys. Pleaseeeee." Tori begged Chloe. Tori hit a sweet spot.

Chloe cared for Tori and felt really bad leaving her alone with 2 guys. I saw this decision in her mind and started thinking of last night and how if Tori went with Simon & Chris we could we could do again what we did last night.

She wanted to say yes to me but she felt bad always spending time with me and not Tori & Simon. "Fine I'll go." Chloe said. "Yeah! So it's agreed. We'll all go. This is exciting!" Tori said eagerly.

We finished breakfast and were walking back to the houses. "So you guys should wear your swimsuits since we can go swimming off the boat. And you might as well pack what you need for when you come to stay at my house since we'll be leaving to my house directly from the boat." Chris told us.

When we got back we parted ways and said we'd meet in half an hour. Once Chloe & I got inside our house Chloe told me she'd pack my bag. "Is it ok if we pack both our things in one bag since it's only 3 days we won't need the extra bag to lug around." She said.

"Ok sounds like a good idea." I told her. "I'll pack your stuff if you don't mind. It'll save us some time." She told me. "You don't have to do that. I can pack my own bag." I told her.

"Yes but I like packing your things. It makes me feel like a normal girlfriend for once." She said. I kissed her and told her thanks in my head. She turned and went into the bedroom to pack.

I turned on the tv and sat down on the couch. A news channel was on advising about a storm watch. "A hurricane is going to be passing by in the next few days. The actual hurricane itself will not hit Florida but some major hurricane-like storms will." Said the weatherperson.

I hoped it was safe to go on a boat trip. Once everyone was packed and had their swimsuits on we loaded our bags into Chris's car and headed to his boat. We got to the dock and Chris put our bags on the boat.

"Are you sure it's ok to be on a boat? The weather predicted some big storms for today." I said pointing at the black sky. "Yeah we should be fine. We should be back on land before the storm hits." Chris said.

About 15 minutes into the trip the waters started to get rougher. "Don't you think we should head back now?" Chloe asked Chris, who was steering the boat.

"Nah I've ridden in this kind of weather before. I know what I'm doing." Chris said. Just then the sky opened up and it started pouring rain. I held Chloe close against me on the seat of the boat.

"Is there any land we can stop at and let the storm pass?" Simon asked Chris. "My parents & some of their friends have this shelter on a small island near here. I'll head to that. If I'm correct we're only about 5 minutes away." Chris said.

Chris turned out to be correct, though it took us ten minutes to get to the island because of trying to navigate through the rain. The island had 2 huts on it.

Chris led us inside the first where there were 2 bedrooms and a fully stocked kitchen. I set down mine & Chloe's bag in the first bedroom and Tori set her's down in the second. 'Ok Simon looks like me & you are in the other hut." Chris said and led Simon to it.

Once they were back we all sat in the living room. Chloe started shivering and I pulled her close letting my heat warm her. "You need to get out of those wet clothes why don't you go change?" I told her.

"There's a shower for anyone that wants one. It's outside but it's enclosed and it has hot water." Chris told us. Tori called dibs and went to take a hot shower to warm up. Simon went to his hut to change into dry clothes leaving Chris and I standing there awkwardly.

"Hey Derek do me a favor and get some firewood from the back of the hut so we can start a fire please? I'm gonna go change." he asked me. Without saying I word I went in search of the firewood.

CHLOE POV

There was a knock at the door. Thinking it was Tori, or Simon since Derek wouldn't knock, I said come in. Instead Chris strolled in and sat on the bed. I fidgeted nervously.

I had changed into shorts and a t-shirt but Chris still stared at me like I had my bikini on. Suddenly he got up and pinned me on the wall next to the door.

I started to scream but he covered my mouth with his and started to kiss me. Since my mouth was open from trying to scream he shoved his tongue inside my mouth.

I tried to fight him but he had me pinned. I went limp hoping he'd loosen his grip on me but he didn't. He tightened it thinking I was responding. Suddenly his hand was up my shirt and I started screaming in my mind for help.

"Der! Der! Help! Please! Chris is trying to rape me!" I thought desperately in my mind. Suddenly the door swung open and Derek threw Chris off of me and sent him flying halfway across the room where he hit a wall and slumped, unconscious.

Simon & Tori, standing at the doorway, asked what happened at the same time. "Chris tried to rape Chloe." Derek growled. I was still shaking from the horrible experience but I felt a little better when Derek took me in his arms and started speaking to me in a soothing voice.

"Shhh Shhh Chloe it's ok. I've got you. I'm sorry I left you alone with that creep. I've got you love it's ok now." I walked over to the bed and sat down waiting for Derek to join me. He came and held me in his arms then, once I calmed down a little, laid down with his head in my lap.

I started stroking his hair, which soothed me and told Simon & Tori what happened. They had just returned from dragging the still-unconscious Chris to the other hut.

"That's horrible Chloe. I'm sorry." Simon said. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to do anything' Tori told me. I thanked them but told them it wasn't there fault. They climbed on the king-sized bed and sat crossed-legged like me.

We started talking about other things to distract ourselves. After a while we laid down and continued talking. I was snuggled close against Derek, Tori on my other side & Simon at the edge of the bed. Shortly after we all fell asleep.

_So whatcha think? It's super late so I'm sorry if it wasn't that good. My brain is muddled. Haha PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! _


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 & 10 are now posted from Chloe's POV on our shared account. Check it out and PLEASE Review! Thanks! :)

.net/s/6024984/1/bI_b_bPromise_b_bChapters_b_b9_b


	12. Chapter 12

This will most likely be short. I'm still studying for finals so I can only spend so much time on my laptop. So does anyone know really good DP Chlerek stories? I love them! If you do please review this story and post the name or link of the story! When I read DP Chlerek stories it inspires me to update sooner which I know you all like! So please please please do that for me! OK onto the story!

DEREK POV

I woke up about 2:00 in the morning with a start. I didn't know what happened that caused me to suddenly wake up.

Sleep clears from my mind and I find Chloe, still curled up against me, shaking violently. I woke her up, hoping that would give me a glance into what she was thinking that could make her shake like that.

She shot up with a start, tears sliding down her face. She saw me sitting up and hugged me tight. "Derek!" she cried. "What's the matter baby?" I asked her.

Her thoughts were a jumble and she couldn't seem to find the words to tell me what was wrong. I pulled her completely into my lap holding her small, delicate body to my own.

I started stroking her hair trying to soothe her. Finally her thoughts cleared up enough to let me see the cause of her nightmare-Chris. I growled.

I was going to kill that boy when he woke up. Mess with my mate, and my werewolf side takes over leaving no room for mercy. I heard Chloe's mind and my angry state wasn't really helping her.

I pressed my lips to her forehead. "Shhh baby it's ok. Tell me what Chris did to you in your nightmare." I told her soothingly. "He-he-you-you-n-not-t-there" Chloe said, stuttering and shivering.

I set her down on the bed for a minute and went over to our bag and pulled my sweatshirt out. I brought it over and gave it to her to put on before settling her back on my lap.

She grabbed my sweatshirt and brought it up to her nose, smelling it, my scent seeming to calm her down.

"You weren't there to stop Chris. He actually raped me and no one was there to help me. It was horrible. And it felt so _real_!" Chloe told me.

I kissed her deeply trying to explain in my head how I'd always be there for her, no matter what. She calmed down a little more.

Suddenly Simon woke up. "Hey are you ok?" he asked Chloe, seeing her tear-streaked face. I growled at him. I didn't want to growl at my own brother but how could he be so _stupid_?

Chloe almost got raped last night and he's asking if she was _okay? _My growl woke Tori up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked over at the 3 of us.

"What's going on?" she asked. Sensing from Chloe's mind she didn't really want to talk about what happened I just told Tori nothing.

"Obviously something. Both you & Chloe & Simon are awake. And I woke up cause I heard a growl." Tori said. "I just had a nightmare and accidentally woke Derek up then we accidentally woke Simon up." Chloe said.

"Well your eyes are all red & puffy. Which means you've been crying. What's wrong?" Tori paused for a moment then continued on, "It's about what happened last night isn't it?" she asked Chloe.

Chloe just nodded tears forming in her eyes again. "Chloe, look at all of us here. We all have one thing in common. You. Protecting you. We all love you. Our love may not be nearly as much as Derek's but we still love you." Simon said.

"Thanks Simon that mean's a lot." Chloe said. Tori & Simon moved towards the end of bed Chloe & I were on and wrapped Chloe in a hug. The bed titled, not liking all the weight on the one end and we all ended up sprawled on the floor.

I pulled Chloe on top of me my weight absorbing the fall so she wouldn't get hurt. Once we hit the ground I ended up rolling on top of Chloe from the impact.

"_Hmm this position is familiar." _I teasingly thought to Chloe with a grin on my face. She rolled her eyes and I was about to kiss her when we were interrupted by Tori.

"Ok so since we're all awake now why don't we go in the living room and play truth or dare?" Tori said. "Sure why not there's nothing else to do. You guys up for it?" Simon asked Chloe & I.

I looked at Chloe not sure if she had gotten over her nightmare yet. "Sure." Chloe said. I looked into her head and saw that she hadn't totally forgotten her nightmare and she hoped playing the game would help her forget.

We sat down in the living room. Chloe laid down on the coach with her head in my lap and her feet resting in Simon's lap. Tori sat on the chair facing the couch.

"Ok so Chloe you'll go first. Simon ask Chloe a question." Tori said. "Truth or Dare?" Simon asked Chloe. "Truth." Chloe said. "Ok did you and Derek get to 2nd base yet?" he asked.

Chloe rolled her eyes. In her mind I saw she knew this would somehow amount to them asking questions about our relationship. "Yes." Chloe said.

"Ok I'll go next. Derek truth or dare?" Tori asked me. I went with truth thinking it'd be safer. "How long after you were dating did you and Chloe get to second base?" "Only about a few days." I said a little embarrassed.

"A few days? Chloe do you know how big that is? It take _me_ at least a week before a guy tries to guy to second base with me!" Tori told Chloe. Chloe just blushed and looked away.

"Ok my turn. Tori truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare!" she said her eyes challenging me, thinking I could never come up with a good enough dare to phase her.

"I dare you to go two days at the beach without flirting with all the cute guys." I told her, smirking. "But, but that's not fair!" she whined. "Oh well you picked dare you have to do it!" I told her smugly. "

Fine." She said and gave me an evil glare. Turning to Simon she asked him truth or dare. When he said dare she turned to me and gave me an evil grin.

"I dare you to kiss Chloe for one whole minute. With tongue." She said. That little witch. She was trying to get me back for not letting her flirt so she hit me right where she knew it hurt most. Simon & Chloe.

"Hey Tori just because you picked dare and Derek gave you an unfair one doesn't mean you have to take it out so harshly on him." Chloe said. Finally Tori gave in.

"Fine. But you still have to do it. At least 30 seconds. No tongue." She said. Simon gave me an apologetic look then leaned over to kiss Chloe.

In her mind I heard her thinking how much better I was at kissing. I smirked. Here she was, kissing the all-experienced Simon and thought _I _was the better kisser. Me!

The one who never even kissed a girl before Chloe. Finally they broke apart. After a few more rounds of everyone being safe and picking lame truth's Tori got to me. Uh-Oh.

When I picked truth she thought for a minute then came up with a question. "Have you and Chloe gotten to third base yet?" she asked me.

Chloe blushed and looked down and I tried to look anywhere but at her knowing my expression would give us away. Crap. It was truth so I couldn't lie but I didn't exactly want them knowing. What to tell them? I thought frantically.

_So I thought I'd finally leave it off with a cliffhanger for once! I usually rush my stories. Sorry about that. I started these stories at a bad time when it's the end of the school year and I got really busy but I hate it when people take forever to update so I just rushed the chapters a little. Please r_eview _cause I'm not sure how good this chapter was. Also please review with ideas for this story! My brain's to crammed with final exam info to think of anything good. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Macaela here! Okay, so Claire's on vacation, so I'm taking over until she's back. All I do will be in Chloe's POV. We are introducing a new OC. Along with giving Chris a taste of his own medicine. And… Wait for it… Wait for it… Wait for it…**

…**Kit and Lauren chemistry! **

**Okay, so, like, I took my tests to skip 8th grade on the 16th and 17th. One hundred friggin' questions a piece. They were so, so. I am currently awaiting my scores, which should be here between now and the end of the month. Oh, today is Father's Day (06/20/2010), so happy Father's Day to all y'all dads out there. I have discovered a new band! Hollywood Undead! Death Priestess got me hooked on them… Um… I know I'm rambling now, so how 'bout we get to the chapter?**

**Disclaimer: Hmm… I look like a hippie, not Kelley Armstrong. Do I? (Proven fact: I am dressed as a hippie at the current time: 3:00PM Central Time)**

**Now, you wonderfully good readers, I present to you Chapter 13 of _I Promise_…**

We had been playing Truth or Dare, which really should have been just Dare since almost no one knows how to tell the truth anymore. It was up to Tori's turn and she was pissed, so she was gonna take someone down hard. She was targeting Simon.

Asking Truth or Dare, she got the answer she obviously wanted. He chose Dare. A quick spin on Derek with an evil grin, I knew something bad was coming.

"I dare you to kiss Chloe for one whole minute. With tongue," she declared.

Oh, shit. Just because Derek was a little unfair with the whole 'not letting her flirt' thing, she was hitting a tight spot. Does she not understand that with mates, it's a lot more intense than a normal relationship?

I needed to fix this. So I stated, "Hey, Tori, just because you picked dare and Derek gave you an unfair one, doesn't mean you have to take it out so harshly on him."

Tori contemplated it for a second, the gave in. "Fine. But, you still have to do it. At least 30 seconds. No tongue," she said.

Simon shot an apologetic look over me, towards Derek, and leaned in to kiss me. Our lips touched and I felt something missing. That spark I always got when I kissed Derek. My mind was reeling with how much better it was kissing Derek. How Simon's lips weren't warm and soft as Derek's. How Derek was always so gentle, even when the kiss was aggressive, and Simon was acting as if he needed to impress. Derek was just the better of the two brothers.

I saw Derek smirk in my peripheral vision, and wondered a little what that was about. Finally Simon broke the kiss, freeing me. We played a few more rounds, everyone being safe, picking truths that came out lame. It was Tori's turn to choose who the victim was. And the victim was Derek. He picked truth and Tori took on a thoughtful expression as she decided his sentence.

A minute passed and she shot out, "Have you and Chloe gotten to third base yet?"

That caused me to blush and look down. I noticed that Derek was trying to figure out where to look other than Tori, so he wouldn't give us away. But he chose truth, so it had to come out somehow. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

At that, Tori jumped out of her seat and pointed an accusing finger at him, shouting, "Ah-ha! You have! I knew it, I knew it…"

"Tori…" I whined.

"What?" she snapped.

"Can you stay out of our sex life? What's so important about it, anyway?"

"Umm… the details. Juicy, juicy details…"

"Just— Just stay out of it. I'm not prying into yours."

She huffed and mumbled a fine as she crossed her arms. It was quiet for a moment, then Simon decided we should check on Chris. He was either still knocked out, or he was up. So, we all walked to the other hut.

I rubbed the back of my neck. It was killing me. And I had no clue why. It was a constant drumming pair with a hiss and it kept getting worse the closer to the hut we got. Derek noticed my discomfort and placed an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to his side.

"_What's wrong?" _he asked me in his head.

"_Head ache. You have some Aspirin on you?"_

"_No… What do you think is causing it?"_

"_I have no clue…"_

We cut the conversation off after that. The ache had become a sharp pain, and it was constricting my train of thought.

We were now up to the front of the hut. Simon pulled open the door and in front of me was something I didn't want to see. Inside, Chris was laying on the floor, battered and bloody.

"Oh, God," I choked out, a hand coming up to my mouth in horror. I had to get out of here. _What if I raise him? Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God!_

I turned around sharply and ran from the hut to the boat, where I huddled up in a small ball until someone, probably Derek, came and found me. I was crying, the tears flowing rivers down my cheeks.

"Ello?" someone called. "Is anyone 'ere?"

I wiped my tears away and called out. "W-Who are y-you?" By now, I was standing and looking at the typical American woman. Brown hair, blue eyes, tall, and average build. She looked to be in her late 30s, maybe younger. But probably around the age of Aunt Lauren or Kit. Her clothes were a pale pink with red blotches. Blood.

"Who am I? Jessica Yule. Shaman bounty 'unter. I track down people with a track record. Mainly rapist, serial killers, dons. Who are you?"

"My n-name's Chloe. H-how did you know I was supernatural?"

"I'm a shaman. Some 'ave strong enough powers they can since other shamans and necromancers."

"Oh… Y-you killed h-him, didn't you?"

"Whom do you refer to? The tall, dark 'aired boy; the blond Asian; or the surfer boy with the red 'air."

"Chris. **(A/N: Okay, correct me if I'm wrong. I couldn't find the description of Chris. So I just made him have red hair.) **The red haired boy."

"Yes. I did. I 'ad to. You don't know whom you were with. 'E's a wanted rapist. You or the dark 'aired girl 'ave any trouble with 'im?"

"I-I-I did. He tried raping me."

"I see. Well, my deed is done. Do you and your friends need a ride back to the main land?"

"Y-y-yes. I'll go get them if you'll take us back, please."

"Be quick about it."

She hopped out of the boat with me following. I didn't even have to go back to the hut. Derek was already there, Simon and Tori following. I ran to Derek, and he wrapped me in his arms.

"_Who's she?" _he asked me in only a way he could.

"_She says her name is Jessica Yule. Chris's killer. But she only killed him because it was her job. She's a bounty hunter. And a shaman. We're going back to the main land with her. I know we just met her. Well, I just met her, but this is the only way we can get back," _I said, giving him the gist of it all.

"_Okay. We'll have to take her to Dad. He may know her."_

"_All right."_

We let out of the embrace and walked hand in hand behind Simon and Tori who were already walking to whatever we were taking back to the main land where we were staying.

**Okay, so I know it's a little late. But I have it. I left it on a little cliff hanger. I will pick up more, but first, I have to write _The Last Stand._ So, tell me what you think. Chris finally got what was coming to him! Yeah… There's more to Jessica than what is in there. But were gonna get that in the next chapter. And then we're gonna have some Kit and Lauren chemistry. Review please!**

**M**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, so I am starting on this chapter. It'll be, IDK… It's gonna be filler with Jessica. And then I'm gonna work on TLS and get the chapter done and posted then come here for the KitxLauren chemistry. I know it was supposed to be in the last chapter, but I didn't get there… Anyway, onward to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Only Jessica and the now deceased Chris is owned…**

We walked almost the perimeter of the island before we reached a small speed boat that looked to hold about five people at the most. It looked fast, and from this part of the island, you could see the main land from there. This area was certainly closer than where we landed.

Jessica hopped in and barked orders for us to get in and get situated. I crawled in with Derek behind me, Simon and Tori already in the craft. The load roar of the engine started and rang through one ear and out the other, causing them to ring.

As the ringing subsided, I noticed that Jessica had pulled away from the island and was already half-way to the mainland. I just looked straight ahead. Then she took a sharp turn as we rounded around a rock, which caused me to begin to fall out. Derek grabbed me and pulled my small form to his chest. I looked up and gave him a bright smile. He smiled back and pecked me on the lips.

We were now almost to the beach. It had only been about five minutes, but we were going approximately 100 miles per hour. I just leaned into Derek's chest as Jessica sped along and talked with him idly in my head.

It took a few more minutes, then we were pulling into the docking area. He hopped out right away and turned to pull us up. When we all got onto land, Derek and I led the way to where we were staying. Derek was the first in the door, and Kit pulled him aside before anyone else had a chance to enter. I was in second, and got a similar greeting. Aunt Lauren pulled me aside before anyone else was inside.

"Aunt Lauren, what's with the rush-ish attitude?" I asked, prying her constricting hand off my arm.

"It's nothing super important. But I just wanted to let you know, Kit's taking me out to dinner tonight. He wants to make sure that you and Derek know that this won't affect you two if this turns into something more," she said, her voice jovial, yet worried.

"Okay…"

"Really, Chloe. This is something I want. And almost need."

"Aunt Lauren, really. It's fine. Go have dinner with Kit tonight. Oh, we have someone you and Kit need to meet. Her name's Jessica. Jessica Yule. She's a shaman."

Aunt Lauren got a distant look in her eyes; almost like fear. But she quickly shook herself out of it and nodded. We then walked back out into the main area where Simon, Tori, Jessica, Derek, and a very ogling Kit were. I took a short note of this, and went and sat on Derek's lap. It caused a glare from Aunt Lauren, but we just ignored it.

Jessica looked up from whatever she was doing and noticed who all was in the room. She took one look at Kit, and an emotion I've seen many times in Derek's eyes filled hers. And then she saw Lauren and one look of sheer distaste covered that up.

"Lauren! Kit! I didn't know these kids were with you!" she beamed.

"Jessica! Long time no see," Aunt Lauren ground out.

"It certainly has been a long time, Jess. You disappeared after that one night, and we never saw you again," Kit said, looking a little down at the last part.

"I'll explain everything…" and from there, Jessica went to tell the story of what happened to her after she left almost 18 years ago.

Apparently, Jessica, Aunt Lauren, and Kit were in the Edison Group together, then Jessica disappeared. As many thought, it was her leaving because she didn't see the group fit for her 'expertise.' But really, she left for a better job. She was offered to go and off villainous people who have raped, murdered, stole, kidnapped, etcetera, as a trained assassin.

Seeing it fit what she was good at, she left and started that job. It was a basic hit-man job. Nothing to do with the supernatural. But she did fine hiding her shaman powers.

She's been with that 'company' ever since, her most recent hit being Chris, whom was wanted for the rape and murder of seventeen girls. He wasn't the cool nineteen-year-old that we had him made out to be.

He was an easy kill, and she came to find me hiding on the boat. Once that happened, that was basically leading up until now.

"You see, it was more of a choice to become more of who I am, than who I wasn't. I never wanted to leave the life I 'ad, but this job paid better and I am 'appier with it. And with me killing 'orrible criminals, I'm not really doing anything super bad. I really wish I 'ad my old life, yet I like it better this way, knowing I'm doing the world some good," Jessica finished.

She gave no clue as to why her and Kit gave each other those looks, but it was better than nothing. I would find out later, though. And the way that she and Aunt Lauren glared at the other…

By the time we had finished with the story of how we got here, it was 6:00 and Kit and Aunt Lauren had reservations at a small, yet fancy, restaurant in the town. So they dressed in some of their best clothes they had with them, and walked out to the car.

Simon and Tori started up another sibling fight, so Derek and I retreated to our quarters. We desperately need some alone time. We hadn't even been able to talk to each other in our minds when Jessica was talking.

Derek flashed some pictures in his head from the other night, and sent a questioning though my way.

_Wanna?_

I smiled and pulled off my shirt and progressed to where he stand by the bed.

**Okay, I know this is still short, but I really, really wanted something posted. I know it doesn't give much background either. But I promise I will update soon with Kit's and Lauren's date. I've got Trade Days this weekend, and I want to work on **_**The Last Stand**_**. And Sunday I'm going to see **_**Eclipse**_** and get my ears pierced a second time in the lobe and my left cartilage done. And I am sad to announce, I've been mourning because my test results came in, and I won't be going to the ninth grade this year. Stupid TEA thinks I don't meet the standards. Well fuck you, TEA. Fuck you. But all is well. Review.**


	15. Chapter 15: Lemon

Hello my lovely readers! So I'm still on my vacation but I'm on a cruise and I had some free time today so I wrote this on my iPhone then emailed it to my friend to upload since we're cruising all day so there's no town I can get internet. Anyway, many people have messaged a little disappointed I only write 'limes' not 'lemons'. I have no clue how to write a sex scene since I'm only 16. haha So my older and more, shall we say experienced (haha ya know what I mean) friend helped me write this. She gets into a lot of detail just a warning. =P So as a treat to all my lovely readers with their wonderful reviews this lemon takes place after chapter 14. It will be short cause it's only the lemon.

PreviouslyChloe POV

Derek flashed some pictures in his head from the other night, and sent a questioning though my way.

_Wanna?_

I smiled and progressed to where he stand by the bed.

Derek POV

I flashed some pictures from my memory of the other night and sent a questioning thought Chloe's way. 'Wanna?' I asked her with my mind.

She smiled and came over to where I was standing by the bed. I smiled back, my special smile I smile only for her. I took her into my arms and kissed her passionately.

After a while I gently laid her on the bed with me hovering over her. I kissed her again and came up for air while taking off her shirt and her pants. She took off my shirt and tugged impatiently when the button got stuck.

I quickly undid the button and pulled off my pants. She still had her pants on and I couldn't wait long enough to undo the button and zipper that I just ripped them off. She laughed.

'Hey I liked those pants.' She thought to me. 'Sorry. I'll get you another pair. I promise.' I thought of her. 'You better' she told me jokingly and pulled off my boxers.

She still had her bra and panties on and I quickly did away with those. I took time to take in the sight of her beautiful body before bringing my mouth down to suck on her nipple

. She gasped and I switched to the other nipple. She groaned and brought her hand down to my shaft and started stroking it. I groaned in pleasure. I needed to enter her _now_.

I brought my hand and dipped it into her center. She was ready for me, practically dripping wet. I slid a second, then a third finger in to prepare her for my size. She let out another moan of pleasure and I entered her swiftly.

There was no virginal barrier this time so I went in smoothly and with no pain. I sat there for a few seconds letting her get used to my size then starting pumping in and out.

She screamed my name and had her release. I released myself inside of her at the same time. Then she looked at me and I told her in my mind what I wanted and she understood.

She got up on all fours and I took her doggy style. What can I say I _am_ part wolf. We both came again and then laid down on the bed beside each other. I pulled her close and she cuddled into my side. '

That was amazing.' I told her in my mind. She giggled, blushed and agreed with me. 'So what do you think of your dad and my aunt going on a date?' she asked me in her mind.

'Kinda weird. It was nice of them to tell us though.' I thought to her. 'Yeah. What'd your dad say to you?' she asked me. 'He said that him & Lauren were going on a date but it shouldn't affect our relationship if it ever turned into marriage cause I'm only his foster son.' I told her.

'That's good. It's silly but it kinda irritates me that the first day my aunt gets in and she doesn't even say she's happy to see me just pulls me aside to tell me about the date.' She said.

'That's not silly it would irritate me too.' I told her. 'Thanks. You're such a good boyfriend. I love you.' She told me.

Boyfriend. A year ago if anyone told me I'd be some girl's boyfriend I would've laughed. Let alone a girl like Chloe. Now I had Chloe and I loved her so much I don't think I could ever be happier. A _girlfriend_. _Me_ of all people.

Chloe read my thoughts. "You need to stop putting yourself down. Do you see the way girls stare at you? Any girl would be lucky to have you. I'm just the one lucky enough to have you all to myself.' She told me.

I smiled and kissed her. After a while she started thinking about Truth or Dare and how Tori found out about us having sex. 'I'm not looking forward to being alone with her. She's gonna want all the details.' She thought solemnly.

'Cheer up. Just tell her we never _really_ said whether we went that far or not. She just thought we did and jumped to conclusion. Tell her if we did our sex life wouldn't be her business.' I told her.

'You're right. Good idea.' She thought at me. I kissed her again.

_So what do you think? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I really wanna know what you thought of this! If you hate it that's fine just review and tell me! Haha Thanks for reading! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey! Macaela here! Who's ready for Kit and Lauren's date! I know I am. Now let's get ready for some mega-drama! Now, on to the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing. ****J**

**Kit's POV**

Lauren and I had dressed in the best clothes that we brought with us, and were now going into town where there was a small, yet classical and formal, restaurant. I had gotten reservations for us in the back where it would be nice a private.

I didn't really want to be here, but from the way Lauren asked and asked me, I felt obliged to say yes after so many times. I guess, this could turn into something more. I would just have to see.

Before we left, the woman I gave my heart to 14 years ago and still had it was sitting before me. In her eyes, I knew she was still mine if I gave her another chance. The ring I had proposed to her with so many years ago still graced her fine fingers, too.

So, now, pulling into the parking lot of Le Armoire, I recalled all the wonderful times that I had with her. And all the times that Lauren tried to pry me away from her.

A long time ago, everything was going great with Jess and I. But Lauren had promised she would never stop until she had me. And now, she did. But it didn't feel right. It just didn't.

I led Lauren into the restaurant, and got our seat. The waitress gave us our menus and poured the wine I ordered in advance.

Lauren gave me a timid smile and said, "Thanks, Kit. This is really nice."

"You're welcome," I said and gave her a strained smile.

We got our dinner and ate in silence. Then I decided to bring up Derek and Chloe. Both parts on us, so it seemed like a good topic. If she did anything to disgrace my son, she would be out. The three strike system would work perfect.

"So Lauren, what do you think of the ring Derek gave Chloe?" I chided.

"What ring!" she growled.

Strike one.

"The promise ring. Chloe didn't tell you? Derek gave it to her as an article of his love for her. But they said it might as well be an engagement ring, since they love each other more than anyone."

She let out a hiss. "That mutt will not be marrying my niece."

Strike two.

"That _mutt_, is my son."

"Doesn't matter. They will not marry. You can't expect me to let my niece marry him. They will never."

Strike three.

"I already think of Chloe as my daughter, and they love each other more than anything. No matter what you say, they will. And if you can't except my son, then I don't see how this will work out. I'm sorry, but I don't."

After I said that, I paid the bill that was left some time during our… argument. I had Lauren take a cab. I didn't want to deal with her. So I got in the car and drove back to our vacation living quarters.

When I got back, and was inside, Jessica was laying on the couch watching television. The kids had gone off and done as they pleased right before Lauren and I left, leaving Jessica alone.

And now, I was facing her alone. Just me and her.

Jess looked up from whatever she was watching and smiled at me, when she heard the door click. Noticing no sign of Lauren, she walked up to me, and said in a sing song voice I remembered like I had heard it yesterday, "Kit? I need to talk to you."

"Okay. _Lauren_," I sneered her name, "will be back in a little bit. I left her at the restaurant for reason not needing to be said. Do you want to go to the bedroom for some privacy?"

"What. Did. She. Do?" Jess growled out, checking me for any signs of being hurt, when she heard that and ignoring the question.

"Nothing that was physical. Just, she made some comments about Derek and Chloe being together. And she also made some comments about Derek, calling him a mutt. It just made me mad, discriminating my son. And over some stupid prejudice against werewolves…" I shook my head as I finished off.

A tear of anger pricked at my eyes and I quickly blinked it away, not wanting to cause a scene. But I knew Jess wouldn't care. And she had caught the tear anyway.

In a flash, Jessica was standing before me, her arms open wide so I could hug her. I didn't think about just a hug, I leaned in and kissed her. I knew that she still loved me and I knew that this wouldn't bother her.

Jess was still at first, taken aback a little by my sudden move. But not soon after, she was kissing me back with all the passion she had years ago.

I pressed all my love for into that kiss. I wanted her to know I still loved her, and I wanted her still. And I knew she wanted me, too.

We kissed slow and steady. It wasn't like when we were in our early years when the kisses where steamy and usually turned into something more. It was more of two lost loves, finally seeing each other and wanting to reveal in the moment forever.

I barely heard the door open, and recognized the screech of Lauren. "Kit! What the hell!" she yelled.

When I didn't answer, she huffed and went off. And not soon after, Jess and I broke apart. I didn't know how long we had been kissing, but I really didn't care. We walked over to the couch, a little out of breath, and sat down. She didn't mind space; she just leaned on me.

"Kit?" Jess murmured.

"Yeah?" I said, looking down into her silver eyes.

"Where does this take us? Back to what we 'ad… you know… before?"

"I think it does, as long as you still want to…"

"I do. I really didn't want to leave you and Simon, but I 'ad to. If I stayed, and took the job, I would be putting you in danger."

"It's fine. Really. It's better than what I thought all these years. I had depicted out different scenarios. You had run off with someone else. Or the Edison Group had killed you. And many other ones that just made my heart hurt."

She gave a small nod at that. And it was silent for a moment. Until Jess broke it with a small yawn. "I love you. Always 'ave, always will," she murmured, and began to drift of to a light sleep with that.

I kissed her forehead, whispering, "I love you, too. Never stopped."

She let out a small snore, telling me she was sleeping. I was getting tired as well. Not wanting to leave her on the couch, I lifted her slim form in my arms and carried her to my bed.

Laying her down, I snuck out to seek Chloe. She was about Jessica's size, so she could loan something for tonight. At least until Jessica got her belongings.

I walked down to where Chloe and Derek stayed, and lightly knocked on the door. A few moments passed, and I got no answer. Figuring they just 'pre-occupied,' I opened the door to see Chloe asleep and snuggled against Derek's chest, him asleep also.

Since I was at a dead end there, I went to ask Tori for something to give Jess. I knocked on the door to her room, and was answered by snores. She was sleeping, also.

I looked at a clock as I passed down the hall and by Simon's room. I guess I didn't realize the time. It was almost midnight. So, I crept back to my room and got out one of my shirts. It would be a little big, sort of like a night gown for her.

I sat Jessica's sleeping form up, and pulled off her bloody top and replaced it with the clean one I had. Then I discarded the bloody shirt and pulled off her slacks and removed her shoes. I laid her back in the bed and tucked her in.

I picked up her dirty clothes and took them to wash. Once I threw those in, I stripped out of my own and put on a clean pair of underwear and a pair of pajama pants with a t-shirt, throwing the dirty clothes in the wash with Jess's.

When I got back to the room, her caramel hair was strewn across the pillows and she was curled in the fetal position she always slept in.

Giving one last sigh at the memories, I crawled under the covers with her and wrapped her in my arms. One last kiss to her hair, and I fell asleep, holding her to me.

**Okay, so watcha think? I love it, don't you? I think it works out perfect. Lost love, memories of better times, realizing mistakes, a new spark. Review please! They're appreciated. ****J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sup? I love doing Kit's POV. What did you think of it? Should I do more? I'm gonna do this next chapter in his POV, but I want to know if I should continue.. Please, let me know. Okay, so I'm gonna work on the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, um… We aren't Kelley Armstrong. Can't you see that!**

I woke to light shifting in my arms. I looked down to see Jessica laying next to me, my arms wrapped securely around her as she snuggled into my chest. She was still asleep, but coming around. And a small smile was playing across her lips.

Smiling, I leaned down and gave her a small kiss. **(A/N: I don't know why, but I'm laughing hysterically right now… Maybe it was Xavier from **_**Inhuman…**_** Amanda, when you read this, yes, I am still laughing. This is around the time when I said hi to Lucas the other night. Remember? LOL.)** She stirred a little, her eyelids fluttering open.

"Morning," I whispered to her as she focused on me.

"Good morning," she whispered back, smiling.

We laid in the bed a little longer, then Jess wiggled a little and I released her. She crawled from under the covers and stood. As she assessed what she was wearing, she smiled.

"I put your other clothes in the wash. I was going to ask Chloe for something you could wear, but she was sleeping. Then I was going to ask Tori, but she was also asleep. I hope you don't mind," I said, sitting up.

"No, I don't mind. It's fine. Thanks," she said, coming over around the bed and sitting on my lap.

A small smile graced my lips and I leaned in and pecked her on the lips. She giggled.

"I've missed this. I've missed you. I really 'ave," she sighed.

"I know. I've missed it, too. Especially you. It killed me when you left. I didn't know what to do. I didn't look for you, knowing that you wouldn't want to be found. And I had those 14 years. Then you came back. Just by a lucky twist of fate," I responded, memories flooding back.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Then she cracked. She just started to cry. I pulled her close and rubbed small on her back and stroked her hair.

I murmured reassurances to her, letting her know I didn't hold it against her. And telling her I loved her. And I did love her.

She kept repeating a small phrase over and over through the tears. I'm sorry. But there was nothing to be sorry about.

After a while, she relatively calmed down. "I'm sorry," she repeated again.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be sorry about," I whispered to her.

"But… But I left you. I ran off, no explanation. And I put you through so much pain."

"It's okay. All that matters is that you're here now."

I leaned in and kissed her again. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too…" She was quiet a moment, then spoke again. "Kit?"

"Hm…?"

"Where exactly does this take us? I know we were going to marry, but then I left. Do you want to pick up back where we were? Or… Or start anew?"

"I'd really like to pick up where we were. As long as you want to."

"I do."

A smile crept across my face, as did one on hers. I hoisted her off my lap and set her on the bed. I then stood and walked over to where my clothes where. Grabbing a clean outfit, I quickly dressed and walked back over to her.

"Do you have something to wear? If not, I could check with Chloe or Tori," I said.

"I 'ave no clothes. My 'it was supposed to be done, then I go 'ome. So I didn't bring anything. Could you check with them?" she said.

"Of course. If you want to get breakfast while I'm gone, the kitchen is just down the hall."

"Okay. I'll see you in a little bit."

I smiled and left in search of Chloe.

**Jessica's POV (This is just while Kit is out)**

Kit left in search of the girls so he could fetch me an outfit. And he said that I could go eat, that the kitchen was just down the hall. So I padded in the kitchen to scrounge up a meal. In the cabinets, I found a box of pancake mix and assembled the ingredients from the fridge.

Then, I mixed them up and started cooking. Figuring the kids would come here for breakfast, I made plenty. At least two dozen. And I was humming the whole time, so I didn't realize when Lauren came in.

"You…" she growled at last. "Stole. Him. From. Me."

Confused, I placed the dirty dishes I used recently in the sink, and turned to look at her. She had a grave and murderous look on her face that scared me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You stole him from me. I had him and then you come along and steal his heart yet again. Why can't you just stay away!" she howled.

"I 'aven't stolen 'im! I never stole Kit from you! 'E didn't even want to go on the date with you! I was told so!" I screamed back.

"You bitch!" she screeched.

She then, pulled something out of her back pocket. All I saw was a flash of silver, before it was flung into the air. I didn't have time to respond before a sharp pain was felt in my lower abdomen and my vision started fading. A blood curdling scream escaped my lips.

Black spots filled my vision and I dropped to the floor. The last thing I heard was the door slamming open.

**Kit's POV**

I had found Chloe and she happily gave me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I thanked her and took them back to give to Jessica. As I entered the main living area, I could hear screaming coming from the kitchen. I could tell Lauren and Jess were in the heat of an argument. They may have been yelling, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Then, it came. A piercing scream of pain. I knew it was Jessica. I knew it. Because I'd heard that scream before. Dropping what I had, I ran to the kitchen. Inside, there was Lauren and Jessica.

Lauren stood, her face contorted with anger as she gazed at what I hadn't noticed yet. Jessica lay on the floor, her hands at her stomach, surround a knife. Blood was already pooling on the floor around her. And she was unconscious.

I got over to her as fast as I could and leaned over her, trying to wake her so I would know she was fine. Lightly shaking her shoulder, I whispered, "Jess? Jessica? Jess, honey, wake up!" I got louder as I said the worried words to her dying form.

I needed to get her to a hospital. And fast. Just because she was a shaman, didn't mean her powers worked on herself. Glaring up at Lauren, I lifted Jessica in my arms and carried her out to the car and laid her in the back seat. I then drove the nearest ER I could find.

**Ooh, rivalry! I love it, don't you? ****J**** Hey, Amanda, you're reviews, love them. I know I texted that to you, but whatever. So, I want to know if when I (Macaela) write my chapters, if I should stick with Kit's POV. Or, do y'all like Jess's POV? I will still do some in Chloe's POV. Trust me. There will be rivalry! Okay, so, I'm not gonna babble any longer. Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay, so here's the new chapter. Thanks to those who have reviewed in all the chapters past. I'm glad you love it! Okay, so, who's afraid for Jess? =) I'm gonna start on the next chapter now! Oh, and Amada, how's **_**Inhuman **_**going?**

_**Previously:**__ I got over to her as fast as I could and leaned over her, trying to wake her so I would know she was fine. Lightly shaking her shoulder, I whispered, "Jess? Jessica? Jess, honey, wake up!" I got louder as I said the worried words to her dying form._

_I needed to get her to a hospital. And fast. Just because she was a shaman, didn't mean her powers worked on herself. Glaring up at Lauren, I lifted Jessica in my arms and carried her out to the car and laid her in the back seat. I then drove the nearest ER I could find._

With Jessica in the back seat, and I driving, I drove to the nearest ER. We had kept in mind where each one was incase of an emergency. And now, there was one. Lauren had gone psycho and had thrown a knife into the stomach of the woman I love.

It felt like hours before I finally pulled into the ER parking lot. I got out of the car, not even bothering turning it off, and pulled Jess from the back. She had already lost so much blood. Hoisting her bridal style, I burst through the door and hollered for a doctor.

One came rushing around the corner and saw me, standing there with Jessica in my arms. He buzzed for a gurney and others came. They took her from me and rushed her down the hall, while a nurse came and pulled me into an examination room. I didn't need it, but I figure it's procedure when you're covered in blood.

As I was shuffled into the next room, I kept my eyes on Jess. She was so pale when I brought her in. And now she was no longer in sight, having been taken down the hall. Everything was so frantic. And my head was filled to the brim I couldn't register it all.

The brisk voice of the nurse snapped me out of whatever I was in. Shock? Hurt? "Sir? Sir? I need to ask you some questions," she said.

I looked up in a daze. "Yes. What do you need to know?" I said back, after I got my thoughts together.

"Sir, can I get your name, and the lady's name? And I need you to fill out these forms…" she said, handing me a clipboard.

"My name's Kit. Kit Bae. The woman is my fiancé. Jessica Yule is her name. Do you know if she'll be okay?"

I scribbled in the information needed on the forms and handed them back to the nurse.

"I'm sorry, I can't answer that for you. I know nothing of what's going on. I was only told to tend to you."

"Is there someone I could talk to? I need to know."

"I'll have the doctor in charge of her give you an update when I turn in the paperwork. Now, let's get you checked out…"

The nurse looked me over and decided I was fine, then she went to turn in the paperwork. She said I could go and wait in the waiting room, and that's where I went to sit.

It was hours and hours before I heard anything on Jess. And as I sat there, it was agonizing. She could be dead, and I wouldn't know.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, a doctor dressed for surgery walked up to the nurse who took care of me and said a few words. She pointed over to me and he nodded. He then pursued on to where I sat. Before he could make it over to me, I hopped out of my seat and ran up to him.

"How's Jess?" I said, hope and worry dancing in my tone.

"We took her into surgery when you first brought her in. The knife had enough momentum to lodge in her pelvis, but it didn't hit any vital organs.

"She will be fine. We were able to fix the bleeding and she is now lying in recovery," he said, taking off his gloves.

I let out a sigh of relief and asked, "When will I be able to see her?"

"She will be unconscious for another hour or so. You may see her then. Why don't you go home and get cleaned up, then come back?"

I nodded and thanked him, then I paid the emergency fee. After that, I got in the car and drove back to the resort.

It was a long ride back. And when I got back, everyone was gathered in the living room. Derek held Chloe to him as she cried. Simon and Tori just sat tense as Lauren stood against the back wall, hate still in her eyes.

"How is she?" Derek asked.

"She's in recovery. The knife missed vital organs, but got lodged in her pelvic bone. I came home to get cleaned up and then go back. The doctor says she should wake in about an hour," I updated them.

They nodded and I went back to my room to change. I pulled on the first thing I saw and grabbed some clothes to take with me for at the hospital. Then I said good bye to the kids and left.

The drive to the hospital was faster. I checked with the nurse as to where Jessica was, and was told she was moved from recovery and now inhabited room 219 on the second floor. So I went up there and found the room as fast as I could.

It was a single room, so she had it to her self. I walked in and she was sitting up, going over what all was going on with her with the same doctor who talked to me earlier. She was quiet, but understood. Finally, the doctor left, nodding to me on his way out.

Jess had tears in her eyes and I dropped my stuff in the chair next to the door and walked up to her. "Jess?" I said, voice low.

Her head snapped in my direction and she gave a timid smile. "'I," she mumbled, scooting over and patting the spot next to her on the bed.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, careful of her side. "How're you doing?" I whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Pain. It's everywhere. And it won't stop."

She frowned and looked up into my eyes. Her eyes were glossy, their silvery-grey tinge gone, replaced with a watery charcoal. I leaned in and kissed her forehead, then laid her down to sleep. She needed her rest.

With a whispered 'I love you,' she fell asleep. I just laid there with her, watching her sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, so ist dies das dritte Mal, dass ich das geschrieben habe ... Es tut mir leid , wenn Sie nicht können mich verstehen. Ich bin im Moment verwirrend Menschen mit deutschen , daher spreche ich es hier. Ich will zurück zu Englisch gehen , wenn ich das Kapitel zu beginnen. Vielen Dank für die Beiträge . Nun zu dem Kapitel in Chloe's POV

(July 07, 2010; 12:02 AM, Central Time: Update on Language War! I won! I beat him! He forfeited! HaHa! Yay!)

Disclaimer: We do not own it, so why keep insisting?

Chloe's POV

**Earlier this morning, Derek got a phone call. His mind was racing. Kit was on the phone, and something was wrong. It took a while, but I finally sorted the thoughts in his head out.**

**Kit was taking Jessica to the hospital. She had been stabbed in the gut. Derek knew I was searching and he kept who did it hidden from me; why, I don't know.**

**Kit wanted Derek to make sure everyone was up. He said that when he knew something, he would let us know. And he also said that she wasn't good.**

**So, Derek and I did as Kit asked. We then went to wake Simon and Tori and tell them what had happened. It took little time, and soon we had all gathered in the main living area.**

**We just sat there and discussed the matter a little while, then Derek took me out of the room. He said he had to tell me something.**

"**Chlo? Please, I know this will upset you. And I'm sorry," he said, his voice low and pained. "Your aunt was the one who stabbed Jessica. She was mad about Jessica being the one who got my dad in the end. Dad doesn't know what made her snap. But all he knows is that he was walking back in to give Jessica the clothes you were letting her borrow, then he heard her scream."**

**He was pleading me with his eyes to try not to get upset, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't believe Aunt Lauren would take on such persona of Diane Enright (A/N: Insert *shiver* here)** and practically or actually kill Jessica over Kit.

The thought of it was to much and I crack. I just collapsed to my knees and cried. Derek sat down next to me and let me cry a little before he stood, picking me up bridal style and carrying me wherever.

**Kit's POV**

Jessica had fallen asleep a couple hours ago. I had left to go to the restroom and call up to the house and tell them I was staying here for the night.

The phone call was quick. I cleared a few things with Simon, mainly about the wedding and about some of the stuff he couldn't remember from when he was young. He seemed to take it well. Then I left to get something to eat, then head back to the room Jessica stayed in.

**Okay, so I know this is really short, but I had to update again today, I had to. Plus, now I'm blocked. But that might be because it's almost 1:30 AM… Anyway… Review please!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! It's Claire! I'm soooo sorry this took forever! Macaela is at camp and I wanted to update but got so busy! Monday was my birthday then I had acting classes at a college near me all week. And then I had 2 sweet 16 parties to go to! Ok enough of my excuses here's the much-awaited chapter! It starts with Derek POV of the phone call & continues on from there.**

_Italics- Derek & Chloe talking to each other in their heads._

DEREK POV

I was on the couch with Chloe in our beach house in the middle of a heavy make out session when my phone rang. I sighed and got off the couch to answer my phone. It was dad.

I knew then something was wrong since he was here just a few minutes ago borrowing clothes from Chloe for Jessica. "Hello?" I answered quickly.

"Derek Jessica's hurt. I'm the ER with her right now. Lauren stabbed her in the stomach. It lodged into her pelvis but thankfully missed any vital organs. Listen I've got to go I'm going to come home and get cleaned up. Could you gather everyone at my place so I can tell everyone what's going on?" he asked.

"Sure. See you then." I told him and hung up. I looked over at Chloe and wondered how I was going to tell her about her aunt stabbing Jessica without hurting her.

I could see in her mind she was searching my mind to see what the conversation with my dad was about. She got out of it that dad was taking Jessica to the hospital since she had been stabbed in the gut but she couldn't get it out of my head who did it.

That upset her a little and I hated upsetting her but I had to for her own good. I told her in my mind that we had to wake the others up and gather them in dad's apartment.

I went to give Chloe a kiss before she went to wake Tori but she just walked away before I could, still upset I was keeping secrets. I couldn't stand to have her upset with me like that.

I woke Simon up started heading towards dad's place when I saw Chloe & Tori heading in the same direction ahead of us. We got to the living room and sat down.

Dad was there and I was relieved to see he cleaned up any blood left behind. I don't think Chloe could deal well seeing that. Chloe purposefully sat in between Simon & Tori on the couch so she wouldn't be near me.

Dad told us what happened and that he was going to spend the night at the hospital. He also told us when Jessica recovered they were going to get married.

Finally he left to go back to the hospital and we all stayed where we were talking about who could've done that to Jess. Dad didn't tell everyone Lauren did it, he wasn't sure what to do with her so he kept it a secret until he figured it out.

I quickly walked over to Chloe on the couch and sulled her to the side to talk to her. She wouldn't look at me just asked me what I wanted. I pulled her face gently up to look me in the eyes and told her what I wanted to keep hidden.

"Chloe I'm so sorry I've been keeping this secret from you but I just wanted to protect you cause what I'm about to tell you will upset you." I told her quickly.

I took a deep breath and continued. "Chloe, your aunt Lauren is the one who stabbed Jessica. She couldn't stand the fact that Jess got my dad once again." At that point Chloe burst out crying.

I could see in her head that this was her final breaking point. First she couldn't contact her dad in case she put him in danger and she tried summoning her mom but couldn't find her.

Lauren was the only family she had left and she betrayed her again. "I'm sorry I got so upset with you earlier." She told me through her tears. I kissed her and look her hand leading her back to the living room of dad's house to tell the others we were going back to our house.

We headed for the door and Tori stopped us. "Hey Chloe mind if I borrow a shirt? It's to hot for the one's I brought." She said. "Sure." Chloe said softly.

We got back to mine & Chloe's house and Tori left when she got a shirt from Chloe. When she opened the door we saw Lauren standing there. She glanced at Tori getting ready to leave with the shirt then back at me with my arms around Chloe. Oh crap.

"Chloe please tell me you are NOT sleeping with this mutt." She growled out. "He is not a mutt!" Chloe shouted. Apparently that confirmed it for Lauren for she started screaming at Chloe & I. Well, mostly me.

"Chloe. Pack your stuff and come to my room. We need to talk." Lauren said. Once she left Chloe went to put her stuff in a bag.

"Der I'm gonna stay with her tonight and try to talk to her. Even if she doesn't agree I promise I'll be back with you tomorrow night." She told me.

I could see she was upset so I just nodded. I was worried about her alone with Lauren though. After all, she had just _stabbed_ someone over a guy.

Chloe followed my train of thoughts and tried to reassure me she'd be alright. "I'll be ok. Tori's right in the next room and I'll scream if anything happens and you'll hear me." Reluctantly, I let the subject drop.

THAT NIGHT

I slipped into bed alone and said goodnight to Chloe in my head. She told me to try to get some sleep so after she was humming in her head to me I finally fell asleep with her bear in my arms.

THE NEXT MORNING

(A/N: I'm sorry this is moving so fast but it's late and I really want to get this chapter up.)

I woke up the next morning and was immediately bombarded by Chloe in my head.

'_Der! Finally your awake! You gotta help me! My aunt took me last night and she said she's bringing me back to my dad! She forced me to go! And now she won't let me out of her sight and I'm afraid of what might happen if I try to sneak off. My dad will want to send me back to a mental institution! Please Der help me_!' she thought desperately.

**I'm so evil. A cliffy! But if I get 100 reviews (I'm at 40 on Ghost Gals and 68 on my regular account) total on either one of my accounts I'll update! I know that's kind of mean and I'm sorry but I gotta know what you think of this story/chapter! Anonymous reviews are allowed so if you don't have an account you can still review. Constructive criticism/ideas for future/things you want to happen are welcome!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Claire here! _**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:**_** Does everyone know about mine & Macaela's co-author account Ghost Gals?** Cause that's always where the story is posted first and it takes me forever to transfer it to this account. I have the iPad so i always do everything on there but in order to transfer the chapters I have to get my laptop out and I sometimes forget to do that for a few weeks! So everyone knows right? Anyway, I decided 100 reviews was a little much so since your all such wonderful reviewers I decided to just post the next chapter. Thank you to Alex who im guessing dosent have an account since i cant reply to your review! :) Heres a quick author's note from Macaela and then onto the story! _

**Ello! It's Macaela. I just got done dying a purple streak in my hair, so I'm writing the author's not. My head hurts because my brother is painting his room next to my room and the smell is terrible. So, I'm gonna write this, then go outside. ****J**** But I'll probably add on…**

**What's up? Okay, so today is Monday. I have a purple streak in my hair and I'm on web chat with Amanda. Supposedly, we were gonna go to Katy, but now we aren't because of my 'attitude' that supposedly needs 'adjusting.' And I'm sitting here, thinking what the fuck is wrong with my attitude. Because, reason being, my brother threatened me. So I blow up at him and he acts all innocent and I'm the one to blame. Please tell me if this is normal or not. I really, really want to know.**

**Okay, so I am gonna try and work on the chapter… We will have some Chloe's POV, and some Kit's POV. I love writing in Kit's POV so I will mostly do him from now on. With some mix in of Chloe, possibly Simon.. ****J****]**

**And now, since we don't own anything, on to the chapter!**

**Chloe's POV**

Derek and I were fixing to head back to our quarters for the night, when Tori asked to borrow a shirt. I agreed to let her get one and she followed us back. Knowing where it was, she just grabbed it and made her merry way towards the door.

Tired and wanting sleep, I crawled into bed where Derek held me in his strong arms.

As Tori opened the door, we viewed Aunt Lauren standing in the doorway. She looked at Tori leaving with my shirt, then at me and Derek.

"Chloe?" she growled between clenched teeth. "Please tell me you are _not_ sleeping with that _mutt_?"

Something clicked in my brain as she called him a mutt that just set me off. "He is not a mutt!" I shouted back at her.

Derek cringed a little, due to the close proximity of my yelling and his werewolf hearing.

I must have sent her off the deep end with that, for she started yelling at us. Mostly Derek. As she finished, she said, "Chloe. Pack your stuff and come to my room. We need to talk."

Then she walked out of the room, nothing else said.

Sighing, I crawled out of Derek's arms and began to pack my stuff. He looked at me a little dejected, so I said, "Der, I'm gonna stay with her tonight and try and talk to her. Even if she doesn't agree, I promise I'll be back tomorrow night."

I didn't really want to stay away from Derek tonight, but I had to make Aunt Lauren see reason. It hurt me knowing that I had to choose. That I really, truly had to choose between my aunt and my mate.

Derek, seeing I was upset, nodded. He looked a little worried though. And in his thoughts, I could see that with Aunt Lauren stabbing Jess, it was an iffy decision to let me go.

His thoughts were still a whirlwind of worry as I was about to leave, so I attempted to soothe him. "I'll be okay. Tori's right in the next room. And I'll scream if anything happens and you'll hear me."

He nodded reluctantly and dropped the subject. And with that, I left the room for the night and drowsily made my way to Aunt Lauren's chambers where a lecture probably awaited.

Exhausted from the long lectures, I slipped into the side of Aunt Lauren's bed that was empty and said good night to Derek. I was in his shirt and he had my bear. It took a while, but I finally fell asleep, my mind blank.

I was awoken by movement. It wasn't jostling of the bed, or someone shaking me awake. It was me being pulled from the bed and being moved somewhere. Opening my eyes shakily, I looked around. We were outside the building, and Aunt Lauren was putting me into a car.

I looked at the clock on the dash. It read 7:23. What in the world is Aunt Lauren thinking?

She mustn't have noticed I was awake, so I mumbled an 'Aunt Lauren' to catch her attention.

"Yes, Hun?" she said.

"What are— Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry about that. Okay?"

"Uh…"

"Good. Now just _chill_. Everything is fine."

An uncomfortable silence took over then. And it wasn't long before Aunt Lauren told me we were reaching our 'destination.' I asked where that was, and she didn't tell me. Just said that I'll know when we get there.

A couple minutes later, I saw where she was taking me. The airport. Why, I don't know. But I knew something was wrong.

"What the hell are we doing here?" I asked her, practically yelling.

"Hun, I think it's time you saw your father. If I can't control you actions now, he at least will. And keeping you from him while he worries, thinking you might never come back to him, is just wrong. I told him I'd take care of you, and that's what I'm doing," she sneered.

"WHAT! You can't take me away from my life! My family!"

"I'm not taking it away. I'm giving it back to you. You're family. You're life."

"That isn't my life anymore. That isn't my family anymore. Sure, Dad is still family. But my family is Kit, Tori, Simon, and Derek. You can't take them away from me. And you can't take me away from them. This is my life. This is my family. I love them."

"It isn't, Chloe. You may have been through a lot with them, but they aren't your family."

"Why are you doing this to me? To them? Is it because I'm with Derek? Is it because Kit got Jessica? Huh?"

"I'm doing it for your own good. Drop the subject. Your dad already knows you're coming home."

During that time, we had parked. And Aunt Lauren was now dragging me to get into the plane. We had been arguing as we checked in and everything. People stared, but we didn't even notice.

As we were about to board the plane, I yelled for Derek. I could tell he just woke up.

_Der! Finally your awake! You gotta help me! My aunt took me last night and she said she's bringing me back to my dad! She forced me to go! And now she won't let me out of her sight and I'm afraid of what might happen if I try to sneak off. My dad will want to send me back to a mental institution! Please Der help me_!

Aunt Lauren pulled me onto the plane just as I got the last word out and Derek's thoughts turned panicky.

**Kit's POV**

It had only been one day and one night and Jess was being released from the hospital. Being shaman, she healed faster. Faster than werewolves. So she was fine. The doctors couldn't figure out who it happened, but they released her after they were sure she was fine.

So now, I was signing her out while she waited next to me in a wheel chair. **(A/N: Aww… My puppy is sleeping snuggled up to my side. And she's snoring! So adorable… I had to put that in here. :D)** Just as I was about to finish the last of the paperwork, my phone vibrated, alerting me of a call.

Checking Caller ID, I saw it was Derek. I let the call slide, thinking he was just checking on Jessica and went back to the paperwork. Just as I was putting pen to paper, he called again. This time, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Dad? Lauren took Chloe. She's taking her back to her dad," he said, panicked and worried.

"Oh, no. Okay… Um… Well, I'm signing Jess out now. How long ago did this happen?"

"Just a while ago. But they're already on the plane to Buffalo…"

"Okay. Get Simon and Tori up. I'm gonna finish here, and we'll come pick you up and head back to Buffalo. I had anytime round trip tickets so we can pay the hotel bill and leave. Pack everything and have it ready."

"Okay…"

Derek hung up then, probably frantic and wanting to get to Chloe.

I went back to the very last bit of paperwork and finished up. Jess and I then went outside to the car and hightailed it out of the parking lot back to the resort where we would then pay for our rooms and head back to Buffalo.

**Okay, so what do y'all think? I am trying to find an online store to buy Kelley's Otherworld series from. I will probably go with Barnes & Noble, them being the cheapest I can find at the time. Books-A-Million is twice as much… Anywhere I could look that has them and accepts PayPal? **

**Anyway… We have, like, a lot of reviews for each account. It'd be awesome if y'all could give us some more, please. Reviews make us happy people. ****J**** So, review please?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey, hey, hey! Wassup people? I know we didn't respond to the reviews this last chapter, at least the ones on GhostGals. But thanks to all those who reviewed. Y'all are awesome. Like, really awesome. 'Cause y'all review. And then there are those who will read and subscribe or add IP to their favorites, but not review.**

**Anyway… I bring you a new chapter! And I have one for TLS… But it's not finished…**

**So, how about that chapter?**

**M**

**Disclaimer: Um… Yeah… Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. Nichts.**

**Chloe's POV**

The terrible flight landed in Buffalo, and Lauren dragged me off the plane. She wasn't my aunt anymore, not after this. She got our stuff and shoved me in a rent-a-car.

We hadn't said anything to each other the whole flight. And I kept trying to contact Derek telepathically. But I couldn't get him. And that caused me to cry, knowing I couldn't talk to my only.

Thinking about it now, made me cry again. Lauren didn't even bother to ask what was wrong. And I was completely fine by that. I didn't need her to ask.

The car ride back to where Dad lived was terrifying. I knew he was going to put me back in an asylum. I just knew it. And Lauren would probably encourage me going back.

As we pulled in, I heard a voice in the back of my mind. It was fuzzy, but I knew what it was. It was Derek trying to make contact with me.

"_Derek! Help! We're already at the penthouse!"_ I yelled in my head.

"_Chloe! Thank God. We're in Buffalo. Our plane just landed. We'll be there as soon as possible," _Derek sighed.

"_Hurry. I'll be waiting."_

Lauren had me at the door now, and she was knocking. A plump woman answered the door. "Lauren!" she sighed. "Steve got your call and he's home. Come in, come in."

"Thanks, Harriet. Steve will be happy to find that Chloe's fine," Lauren said.

"Yes, he will."

I was now sitting in the living room. Of course, Dad didn't want me to go back, after what I told him. He knew that I wasn't schizophrenic, now. But Laruen kept insisting that I go back.

I had been sitting here as they argued in the next room, and I could hear them. I was bored and the only person to converse with was Harriet. She was the new housekeeper. Annette had a terrible accident and passed away. So, I was making small talk while I waited for Derek to show up.

I could practically see where they were, and they were fixing to be coming around the corner. I smiled a little knowing Derek was about to get me out of here.

Knowing Derek was almost here, I pulled out of his mind and started up another conversation. This time, about movies. Apparently, Harriet was also a movie buff.

To into the conversation, I didn't hear a car pull up. And it wasn't until I heard the door slam open, that I knew my rescue had arrived. I looked towards the door and saw what I wanted. Derek.

"Derek!" I cheered, running up to him and wrapping my arms around his torso.

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned down for a kiss.

"Chloe?" I heard in the background.

I jumped out of Derek's arms, and looked for the voice. In the kitchen doorway stood Dad, his face outraged. "Yes, Dad?" I said.

"Who are these people! And why were you kissing one of them!" he was almost yelling. Almost, but not entirely.

"Dad, this is Derek, my boyfriend. And Kit, Derek's dad; Jessica, Kit's fiancé; Simon and Tori," I said.

"BOYFRIEND!" Dad yelled.

"Yes. Derek is my boyfriend."

"Chloe, can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Uh… You can't talk to me here? You're doing it now."

"No."

"Ugh…"

I stomped and walked to the kitchen for my faith…

**Okay, I know I cut this short, but I really have no clue what to write next. I need ideas. If you have some (suzi1811, if you are reading this, I know you will most likely have some… ****J****), send them in, please.**

**M**


	23. Chapter 23

**Claire: This has been posted on our Ghost Gals account for like the last day and a half but i was busy so sorry it took me so long to transfer! **

**Macaela: Sups! I have the new chapter started! Thanks suzi1811 for the ideas that I am using of yours. :D**

**Anyway, how about that chapter?**

**Disclaimer: Um… Nothing.**

**Steve's POV**

Chloe followed me into the kitchen, and I had her sit. I was calmer now so I said, "Chloe? Would you like to fill me in? On everything Lauren hasn't told me?"

"Uh… You saw everything and you probably already know. Why do you need me to tell you?"

"Chloe. Lauren has obviously left out a huge part. All she's been telling me is that you are still an unstable schizophrenic who needs to go back to an institution. And here, I see my daughter, who isn't schizophrenic with five other people who she knows, and probably loves. Chloe, just fill me in."

"Fine. But anything I say, can be dangerous and you really shouldn't know, but I'm going to tell you anyway."

I nodded and she continued. "Dad, when I was sent to Lyle House, it wasn't because they thought I was mentally ill. It was because of who I am. Dad: Simon, Derek, Tori, and I, we're part of an experiment. By this organization that we took down called the Edison Group. We're genetically modified supernaturals. I'm a necromancer, Derek's a werewolf, Simon's a sorcerer, Tori's a witch. And then Kit and Jess are also supernaturals. Kit's a sorcerer and Jess is a shaman.

"We were on the run for a while. And we still are, sorta. But this time from the Cabals. As long as we stay out of trouble, we're fine.

"Now, I'm sure that's everything that Lauren left out other than her dragging me here against my will just because she was mad that Jess was the one who got Kit. That, and she probably left out the fact that she stabbed Jess, too. Put her in the hospital."

Chloe paused to allow me to talk.

"She what!" I said, the outrage growing. I knew it was a good thing to keep Chloe in my custody when Jenny died. Lauren is more psychotic than I ever thought.

"Lauren. Stabbed. Jessica. All over Kit. And Jess had to be in the hospital and get surgery because the knife was lodged in her pelvis. Luckily, she's alive. Kit would be devastated if she died. He spent the last 14 years in turmoil thinking she was dead or had run off with some other guy because she had to leave to protect him and Simon. I couldn't imagine what he would go through if she really was dead."

"I want to hear it from her just to make sure… Jessica? Could you please come here?" The last part, I said a little louder so it could travel out into the main room.

I heard a 'coming' from the next room and in walked Jessica. "Yes?" she said.

"Chloe told me about the incident between you and Lauren. I just want to confirm it," I said.

"Of course. Basically, I was just making breakfast while Kit went to wake everyone up, and Lauren walked in, upset that I got Kit yet again, and threw the knife at me," she said.

Then she pulled up the hem of her shirt and a little bit of the waist of her pants and traced a scar that was about the size of a flay knife blade. "Lauren did that?" I asked, befuddled a little, but still outraged.

"Yes, she did."

"Okay… You may go girls. I need to talk to Lauren for a minute."

They nodded and left the room. Not long after, Lauren walked in, a not so happy look plastered upon her features.

"What all did she tell you? I'm pretty sure she told you about Jess. Did she tell you about her and that mutt?" Lauren said just as I was about to talk.

"Yes. She did. And that is why I am not letting you near her. I know what's best for my daughter, and if you're going around stabbing people over something as minor as a guy, then I don't see how it's safe for her to be around you."

"I'm a danger to her! What about that mutt! He's hurt her multiple times! What about him being a danger to her?" she snapped.

"I'm sure he hasn't hurt her mentally like you have. Do you know how hurt she is because of this? I can see it in her eyes. She is literally broken because of you."

"Well did you know she's marrying him! She's engaged to him already. That ring on her finger, that's an engagement ring."

"She's old enough to make her own decisions. I know she's responsible enough not to go and get pregnant, since she's only 16. And I know Chloe doesn't plan on tying the knot until she's out of school and such."

"You don't know what all has happened in the last year she has been gone! Steve, just work with me here. He isn't good for her. He's a danger."

"And so are you. Now, you either leave and stay away from Chloe, or you'll find yourself in a very tight spot."

"If you won't do anything about it, I will, Steve. I'll take Chloe away, throw her in a nut house under a false name so you can't track her down. I am holding you to this. Kick the mutt out, or deal with loosing Chloe again."

I felt defeated, and I sighed… She took that as a victory and shouted a 'yes.'

And right after she did, the boy, Simon, burst through the door.

**Simon's POV**

I heard Lauren's victory cry and ran to the room they were talking in. Derek and Chloe had been relaying what they were saying in there. No clue how Chloe could tell, too. But, whatever.

As I stood in the doorway I saw a scene I didn't really want to see. Chloe's dad was sliding down the wall, crying. And Lauren was standing there, looking much like Mrs. Enright.

I took another look at the scene, and made a snap decision. A quick incantation aimed towards Lauren, and she fell to the floor. Dad ran in, saw the scene like I did, and walked towards Lauren. He felt for a pulse.

"Nothing," Dad said, shaking his head.

"She's dead?" I asked.

"Yes."

I just nodded. Something crumbled inside me a bit, but it was barely there. I just killed someone, but I felt no guilt at the moment. But I'll probably feel it later. Dad came up to me, and took me out of the room. Then he went back in for Mr. Saunders.

They came out of the room a little bit after. It was a little while before he could talk. He just stood there in shock. Then, he walked up to Chloe, hugged her, and whispered, "Welcome home."

**Aww… A little sweet ending. I bet you didn't see Simon killing Lauren, did you? It was a spur of the moment decision to do that. I was gonna have Steve kill her, but I thought that Simon would be better 'cause I felt like it. Anyway, I'm sure I'm a little late at updating, so I apologize for that. Please review.**

**M**


	24. Chapters 21 thru 23 Derek POV

_Claire here! These are the chapters 21-23 just in Derek's POV. Sorry this isn't the next chapter you all have been waiting for but Macaela's working on it right now. Her computer broke and she has to use her brother's or mom's, which isn't easy since they're almost always on. I know I could've wrote it since I know what's going to happen next but Macaela's just a better writer so it's better to wait. =) Ok, here are the chapters! (It starts about halfway through chapter 21.) _

DEREK POV

I had just woke up then Chloe told me her aunt was taking her back home to who dad who, most likely, would put her back in a mental institution, separating us forever.

I was so upset and angry I almost couldn't think clearly. When a werewolf lost mates the wolf most times ending up killing themselves since they go into a deep depression without their mate.

I cleared my mind and focused on one objective: getting Chloe back. I knew right now that my emotions wouldn't help Chloe in the state that she's in so I worked to try to cut off my end of the bond.

I couldn't really tell if it was working but I hoped it was. I called dad at the hospital. It rang for a while then went to voicemail. I hit the end button; angry that dad didn't think my call was important enough.

I called again and finally dad answered. "Hello?" he answered. "Dad? Lauren took Chloe. She's taking her back to her dad." I said, panicked and worried. "

Oh no! Okay….um….Well, I'm signing Jess out now. How long ago did this happen?" he asked. I was annoyed he asking questions instead of figuring out what to do.

"Just a while ago. But they're already on the plane to Buffalo…" I stopped, getting cut off by dad.

"Okay. Get Simon and Tori up. I'm gonna finish here and we'll come pick you up and head to Buffalo. I have enough miles for anytime tickets so we can just pay the hotel bill and leave. Pack everything and have it ready." He said.

"Okay." I told him and hung up, wanting nothing more than just to get to Chloe. I quickly went to dad and Simon's beach house and shoved Simon. "What?" he asked groggily.

"Lauren's taking Chloe. We're going to get her back. Pack quickly and get ready to leave." I said quickly. He jumped up quickly as I went next door to wake Tori.

I shook her enough to wake her then ducked as a bolt of energy flew and hit the wall. "Leave me alone. To early." She mumbled. "Get up. Lauren took Chloe. Pack and get ready to leave." I told her gruffly.

She got up quickly and started packing. Finally, after packing our stuff and dad's things we all waited outside for dad to arrive home from the hospital.

We all just sat there lost in our own thoughts. We all were tense and worried, wanting to get Chloe back. It was amazing to think how broken we all were without Chloe.

Whether she realized it or not, she was the sole thing that held this pack together. Everybody loved her and without her we all were lost.

Finally dad pulled up the car and everyone hoped in while dad and I loaded everyone's things into the car. Once we were on the plane I felt Chloe keep trying to contact me telepathically but I kept her blocked.

I didn't want to do it but I feared if I heard her voice I'd crack and start crying right here in the middle of the flight. As strong as I am and as distant as I act towards others I was not as strong as everyone thought I was.

Chloe was the only one who understood that and without her I was lost. Finally the plane touched down and I let down my mental barriers.

'_Derek! Help! We're already at the penthouse!'_ Chloe yelled in her head. Her voice was a little fuzzy after having been out of contact for so long but I still understood her.

'_Chloe! Thank God. We're in Buffalo. Our plane just landed. We'll be there as soon as possible.'_ I told her, sighing. '_Hurry. I'll be waiting.' _She said.

With that I made everyone run to get our bags and get in the rental car. I drove and broke about every speed limit but thankfully no police pulled me over.

Finally we were at the house. I ran out of the car as fast as I could and whipped the front door open. "Derek!" Chloe cheered and wrapped her arms around my torso.

I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a full, bright smile that I saved only for her then leaned down and kissed her deeply. "Choe?" I heard in the background. Chloe jumped out of my arms and looked for the voice.

In the doorway to what looked like the kitchen stood her dad, his face outraged. Oh shit, I thought. "Yes dad?" Chloe asked sweetly. "Who are these people? And why were you kissing one of them?"

He was almost yelling. Almost, but not entirely. I still flinched, my sensitive ears making it the equivalent of him yelling.

"Dad, this is Derek, my boyfriend. And Kit, Derek's dad; Jessica, Kit's fiancé; Simon and Tori." Chloe said, pointing to each one of us individually as she said our names.

"BOYFRIEND!" her dad yelled. "Yes. Derek is my boyfriend." Chloe answered calmly. I was shocked to see her finally standing up for herself.

"Chloe, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" he asked. "Uh… You can't talk to me here? You're doing it now." She said. "No." he replied, seeming a little angry.

Chloe stomped off to the kitchen to await her fate. The housekeeper motioned for all of us to sit down. I stayed standing facing the door and listening.

Chloe explained to her dad how all of us were supernaturals and he seemed to take it pretty well. Then when Chloe told him how Lauren stabbed Jess he was skeptical.

Wanting to confirm what happened, Chloe asked Jess to come in and prove it to him. I heard the rustling of fabric as Jess pulled up her shirt a little to show Steve her scar.

Steve thanked Jess then dismissed the girls to talk to Lauren. Chloe came out and I pulled her into a hug. I wanted to just take her and run away somewhere where there were no troubles seeing how broken she was in her eyes and her mind.

Everyone else was looking at the door wondering what was going on so I listened.

I started to tell them what was happening but I didn't want to miss what Steve and Lauren we're saying so Chloe read my mind and told everyone what was happening.

They all looked at us questionably but we ignored them, both of us to concentrated on the conversation in the kitchen. Once we heard Lauren's threat I heard Steve sigh in defeat.

Lauren gave a victory defeat and I took Chloe's hand preparing to run where her aunt would never find her. Suddenly Simon burst through the door and we heard something.

We all rushed in and found Lauren on the floor. Dad went over and checked her pulse.

"Nothing." He said. "She's dead?" Simon asked. "Yes." Dad responded. It was horrible yet I was glad Lauren was dead. It was her fault really. Karma is a bitch sometimes.

We all walked into the living room, me still holding Chloe's hand then Mr. Saunders came over to Chloe. I reluctantly dropped her hand as her dad pulled her into a hug.

"Welcome home baby girl." He told her.

_Liked it? Was the part about Derek crying to OOC? Review please and tell me what you think! Also if you haven't check out my story Chloe Pregnant please! I really like it and the reviews I got so far say it's a good story. For those on our Ghost Gals account the stories just on my account: derekandchloe4ever. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks for reading! =) _


	25. Chapter 25

_Claire here first! I just wanted to say thank you so much to all of you who review! I now have 100 reviews on my main account! Thank you guys so much! I love reading your reviews! Keep it up please! :) 3 Now Macaela's author note:_

***Setting: Laying on the couch talking with my other personality and hyped on Dew (Mountain Dew).***

**Me: *looks at phone* OMG!  
Arikah: What?  
Me: YOU KNOW!  
Ari: No... I do not.  
Me: IT'S JOHNNY 3 TEARS!  
Ari: May I ask who thee be?  
Me: *exasperated* Johnny. 3. Tears. Does the vocals for Hollywood Undead. How can you not know who he is? You're my other personality. You should know these things. But apparently you don't.  
Ari: I know thee do not own Darkest Powers. The plot of this joint story may be thou. Yet thee do not own the origin of the literature  
Me: Fuck. You.  
Ari: I would rather not.**

**Okay, so, like, I was bored, resulting it the above. And that is why. And like Claire said, my laptop keeps crashing on me and I can't use it anymore than the time it takes me to perfect one of my yellow painted nails. And that's about five minutes... Ooh! I read _Bitten._ Loved it. Now I'm gonna start on _Stolen _soon. Just depends on if I wait for school, or if I wait for tomorrow. HeHe...  
SONG TIME!  
~I loved you, you made me hate me  
You gave me hate, See? It saved me. And these tears are deadly  
You feel that? I ripped back every time you tried to steal that  
You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry, hell no, fuck that  
It was my heart and it was my life, my start and it was your knife  
This strife, it dies, and this life and these lies  
And these lungs, have sung, this song for to long  
And It's true, I hurt, too. Remember I loved you  
And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same  
I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no  
And I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no  
I wish I could have quit you  
****I wish I never missed you, and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you  
The future that we both drew, and all the shit we've been through  
Obsessed with the thought of you, the pain just grew and grew  
How could you do this to me? Look at what I made for you  
Never was enough, and the world is what I gave you  
I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up  
Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts  
And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same  
I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no  
And I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no  
It seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest  
And your tears are dried up now  
You just lay with out a sound  
Seems like all we had is over now, you left to rest  
And my fears are over now  
I can leave with my head down  
And I lost it all, fell today, it's all the same  
I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no  
And I've been abused, I feel so used, because of you  
I'm sorry oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry no, no  
I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up  
Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts  
_(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry)_  
I used to be love struck, now I'm just fucked up  
Pull up my sleeves and see the pattern of my cuts  
_(I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry)  
_I'm sorry, no~  
:) _Black Dahlia_ by Hollywood Undead**

**So... Um... Anyway, I, Macaela Georjean Reising, the biggest Johnny 3 Tears fan in Columbus, Texas, bring you the latest installment of _I Promise!_ :)  
P.S. It might be a little hard to follow... And forgive me if it is to short or goes to fast.**

**Chloe's POV**

An entire week had gone by since Lauren kidnapped me and brought me home to my dad. That day was sort of a disaster. Lauren died, Dad learned about supernaturals.

And of course, Simon had to corner Derek later to figure out how I knew what was going on in the kitchen. It was a complete shock for him when Derek told him the truth.

He gawked and then Derek smacked him on the head telling him not a word to Tori. Of course, being a guy, Simon also had to ask if I were any good in bed. Which, got him a slap upside the head.

Over the past week, Jessica and I had grown close. She was officially introduced to Kit's make shift family that would soon be hers. The introduction was plain and simple.

Kit just said, "Jess, I know you have met everyone, but I want you to know their place with me. You remember Simon. But you don't Derek or Tori or Chloe.

Derek's my foster son, and Tori's my daughter. Chloe is Derek's mate. If you want to know more, I promise I'll tell you when we get some alone time." And that's what happened.

A couple hours later, Kit and Jess had been given my room to stay in. Derek and Simon were on the couches and Tori was in the Lazy Boy. I was in my dad's room.

He felt I should stay there with him. Derek still had my bear, so he would be sleeping with it. I felt bad for him. He'd been with out me for two days now. And the first night he didn't know if I was going to be gone forever or not.

I was boarding a plane back to Pennsylvania. After a few days of bonding with Jess and recuperation, everyone else left. Dad wanted me to stay with him at least a week before I went back.

He was entirely cool with me staying with Kit and Jessica and everyone. As long as I visited every once in a while. I agreed. I couldn't live with out him, but I could live away from him.

He found out about the wedding, and I told him I'd make sure he'd get to come. In fact, the wedding was a couple weeks from now.

They wanted stuff to calm down, then have the wedding. So, when I got home, Tori and I were helping Jess and Kit plan the wedding.

* * *

It had been a little under a month since I returned home. Derek stole me away every chance he could when Tori didn't have me shopping for supplies for the wedding.

Speaking of the wedding, Tori and I were in Kit and Jessica's bedroom helping her get ready. Kit and Jess just wanted something simple with the close family they had.

So that would be Derek, Simon, Tori, me, my dad... They had hired a minster to come and marry them in our large open backyard.

Dad had flown in two days ago from Buffalo and was now sitting outside with Derek and Simon while Kit stood at the alter waiting for his bride.

Tori had just finished lacing up the corset style top to Jess's dress and I had grabbed her bouquet. We walked with her to the door leading out to the aisle, then walked out ourselves to watch.

I took my seat between Dad and Derek, then waited. When the pre-done music began to play, Jess opened the door and began to descend the aisle.

Everyone looked to Jess as her white gown flowed behind her. After a quick glance at her, I looked at Kit. The look on his face, it was almost glowing. He looked so happy.

I knew the look he had. I'd seen it in Derek. That look of pure love. I looked back to Jessica. The look on her face was almost an exact copy. Her silver eyes sparkled and her caramel hair fell in curls that framed the smile.

Jess was now up at the makeshift alter, taking Kit's hands. The minster began the ceremony once the music cut out, and it was silent except for the preaching.

After the vows were exchanged and the 'I do's were given, Kit swept Jess into a chaste kiss. **(A/N: Cue 'Aww...'s) **Everyone stood, clapping as they kissed.

And it wasn't long before we started to wander away from our seats and go greet the new couple as a whole. Derek and I walked up to Kit and Jess. We stood in similar posistions.

Kit had his arms wrapped around Jess and Derek had an arm around my shoulder. I began to speak, as soon as we were a couple feet apart.

"Congrats, Kit, Jess," I said. "Thank you, Chloe. But call us Mom and Dad. You're with Derek, so it's only fit. Okay?" Kit said. I was about to respond an 'okay,' but was cut off, by Jess.

She snapped a hand to her mouth and gagged. This alarmed Kit. "Jess? Are you okay?" Kit asked. He got a feeble head shake, no. After she shook her head, she broke out of Kit's arms and ran towards the house. It took him a second, but Kit ran after her shortly after.

**Kit's POV**

I ran after Jess as she made an escape to the house. She looked sick all afternoon as we were congratulated by Steve and the kids.

And then, in the middle of the conversation with Derek and Chloe, she had to run off. I followed to make sure she was okay, and found her in the bathroom, leaned over the toilet vomiting.

Carefully, I approached her, pulling her hair out of the way. When she seemed to have calmed down mostly, I asked, "Jess, honey? What's wrong?"

She looked up slowly, afraid of another wave of neausea, and caught hold of my worried gaze. "Kit, I'm not sure... I-I think I'm pregnant..."

**Okay, so I'm sorry this is late and stuff. I'll give my excuses when I update next time. Thanks for reading! -M**


	26. Chapter 26

_This chapters been up for like a week on our Ghost Gals account I just haven't had time to post it here yet! Sorry! Anyway, PLEASE still review on this account also. I often don't have time to go over and check the Ghost Gals reviews so I love going to my email and finding I have reviews here! Thanks guys! -Claire _

**Hey People! My laptop works again! I'm so happy! It's awesome! :)**** A new chapter is order, I believe, right? Uhm… Oh, I need to clear some shit up. (look at the next line…)**

**Okay, so Claire and I have been getting asked and stuff if Jess got pregnant in Florida. The answer is no. The first night she was there, she slept in Kit's bed, but he carried her there and, like, tucked her in since she was already KO. I will tell you, she got pregnant at Chloe's room back in Buffalo. I know it's kinda weird, but I've had it happen to me. Seriously. I did. About two years ago. My cousin. Uh… So I hope that clears some stuff up.**

**Ooh! I get to go to a Hollywood Undead concert! My parents said yes for when they come to Texas as long as I pay for my ticket. So I have to save up a lot of cash… Seriously. 'Cause I want floor seats. Really close floor seats. Mosh pits, crowd surfing… Fun… So much fun… And I'm dragging my dad into it all! HaHa… He'll stick out big time unless I pimp him out to look like he belongs there. He's just chaperoning me. *rolls eyes at the idea of a chaperone* And I'm gonna have to give him a long talk as we drive to Dallas or where ever I get him to take me for the concert(s) about letting loose. I want to go to two concerts. And I can if I pay my way in… Like I said, a hella cash. A hella lot of cash. And I don't start getting paid until next week when the hell hole known as school starts. And if HU comes before I can save enough, I'm just gonna have to put it on my tab until it's paid off. I am not missing one (or two) of these concerts.**

**Uhm… What else is there to say since I'm procrastinating… Oh, yeah. School starts Monday. My mom still needs to make my binder… Grr… Gotta get after her about that… Uhm… I GOT FOOTIE PAJAMAS WITH LITTLE TEDDY BEARS ON THEM! Sorry, they're so cute. I love them. Uhm… I got my hair cut off today. It's really, really short. ****J**** But I love it. **

**Today someone asked me "Isn't life just great?" in a really cheerful tone that pissed me off. I said, "Why should I give a fuck about life? I'm gonna die in the end anyway. And who says I have to live a life. Once I graduate high school I'll end up moving to Cali and going to college to be a coroner. All while I have multiple tats and piercing and getting shitfaced every so often. I have a life, I plan on ruining it all while making the best of it. I'll get a career, I'll party 'til dawn, and life will be 'just great.' That answer your question?" They just stood there, looking at me with a blank look. Then they shook their head like they were clearing it and moved along and asked some poor sap who had to deal with them.**

**The above was not to be offensive of anyone. It really did happen. And no preppy hippies who're high on something were hurt.**

**Uh… I guess I'll attempt the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: Uhm… Yeah… Nothing…**

Derek and I were about to leave to the airport heading for Buffalo to visit my dad. It was one of the many visits we had made at least once a month since he flew up for Kit's and Jessica's. Six months had gone by since then.

Standing in the door way, we faced Kit and Jess. Kit had his arm around Jess, and she had her hands resting on her stomach. She was seven months pregnant, at least that's what her doctor said. Her first suspicion was at the wedding, when she had to run off before she spewed. She thought of the two possibilities available at the time. Either she had a bad bug, or she was pregnant. Thinking she was sick, she scheduled an appointment with a doctor. Of course, the doctor was on the same line as her and ordered an office pregnancy test.

Kit was there with her, so when the results came in, they apparently rejoiced with the same happiness they had at their reunion and wedding. And when the news came to the four of us kids, there was mixed emotions. Derek and I were happy for them. Simon was a little bewildered and took it kind of hard. Kit got a chewing out from him a while later away from Jess. And Tori was excited. Her half sister from her 'incubator,' as she put it, had been nothing like what she was hoping. And this baby would be a new start. A little sibling to take care of and play with. She took Jess aside and they started talking baby stuff.

But that's what happened then. It was now. And Derek and I were fixing to leave.

"You two be safe. I know we can trust you will, but still, we worry. Tell Steve we say 'hi' and give him out love," Jess said.

"We will, Mom. Don't worry," I said. "We're gonna miss our plane if we don't hurry."

"Okay. We'll see you in a week. And call us when you touch down."

"We will," Derek said.

We each gave a hug, and then we left, getting in the, called for, taxi.

Derek and I were in another taxi. This time, to the penthouse where Dad lived. And we were just rounding the corner. I had my copy of the key in my bag, so I went ahead and pulled it out.

Looking up, I smile. We were parked and Derek was standing holding open my door, luggage already out of the trunk. Key in my hand now, I went ahead and got out. Derek had paid the driver already, so all we had to do was go up to the penthouse.

We got into the lobby of the complex and then into the elevator. To get to the penthouse, you needed a card that allowed access to the floor. Since Dad knew we would just come in, he gave me one of the spare cards he had. And that's how we got home.

In the penthouse, it was quiet. Dad said he had to go run a few errands, but would be back before we arrived, so it was odd not to hear the TV going. I looked to Derek. He was already taking our bags to our room. So I called, "Der?"

"Yeah?" he was quick to respond, turning to look at me.

"Dad home? It's oddly quiet…"

"Uh-huh. He's in his room."

"Okay. I'm gonna go check on him and make sure he knows we're here."

"'Kay."

Derek turned back towards the room, and finished going to put away our stuff. As he did that, I went to the master bedroom. Derek said that he was there, so it'd be the obvious place to go check on him.

Walking into the room, I looked around. Dad was there. But where in the room he was, scared me. He was laying on the floor, face down, head towards the door. It scared me to death.

"DEREK!" I screamed. "Derek hurry! Get in here now! And bring a phone!"

I heard loud footfalls as Derek ran towards the room. He had the phone from the kitchen in his hand as he burst through the open doorway, head swiveling back and forth as he surveyed the room.

His eyes resting on the unconscious body of my father, he started dialing. As he started talking to the person in the phone, I broke down and watched as he padded to my dad and checked pulse and such. Finally, after a few minutes, Derek hung up.

"They're sending an ambulance," he said softly, coming up to me where I had slid to the floor and sitting down, wrapping his arms around me. "He'll be okay. I promise. He will."

I leaned into him, and just stayed the way I was. Quiet. Shocked. Scared. Worried. What if my dad didn't come out of this?…

I rode in the ambulance with Dad. Derek said he'd follow in Dad's car. Yes, Derek drove. He would have driven us to the airport if we wouldn't have had to leave the truck there. But he drove Dad's car and I rode with Dad. It wasn't very long before we arrived at Buffalo General. I got out and began explaining to the doctors what happened as they wheeled dad to the ER.

"My fiancé and I had come to visit from where we live. He went to go put away our luggage and I went to tell my dad that we were home. I get to the bedroom and I see him laying facedown, head towards the door like he was leaving the room and collapsed. I don't know what happened. I didn't see or anything," I babbled.

"Miss? Miss, calm down. We need you to fill out what forms you can in the waiting room. We're gonna take your dad to the back. Okay? I need you to go with the nurse, here," the doctor I was talking to said, his voice supposed to be calming.

I just nodded, and the nurse walked up and stood beside me. The doctors wheeled Dad away as I stood there.

The nurse, Aphrodite as I learned her name to be, took me to the waiting room. Derek was there. He was standing against the wall, waiting for me, I guess. When I entered the room, his head snapped straight to me. I walked away from the nurse to him, and just wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me, but kept looking up.

Aphrodite padded over to us, a clipboard with papers in her hands. She bent over, giving Derek a quick once over as she set the forms on the table we stood next to. Derek nodded to her as he held me, and she walked away.

I was sitting in a small, private hospital room with Derek beside me as I held my dad's hand. We had filled out the paper work about an hour ago, and they had taken dad and examined him, finding he had had a massive heart attack. They moved him to the room we were in now and he was stable.

But I couldn't do anything but hold his hand. He was in a coma. They said it was from shock and he should come out of it within a few hours, but I remember when the same thing happened with a close friend. She didn't come out of it for days. And then Mom… She was in a coma for two months before Dad decided to pull her off life support. So it still scared me. I could lose my dad.

The thoughts in my head made me start to cry. I kept hold of Dad's hand, but turned into Derek for comfort as my body was wracked with sobs.

Derek and I were visiting Dad in the hospital. He was still in a coma, had been for three days now. The doctors said he was completely fine, just shock. But I still worried.

Usually, when I visited, I'd just sit there with Derek, his arm around me, and I'd hold Dad's hand and talk to him. I'd tell him what was happening, give him news on Jessica's pregnancy, tell him I love him, ask him to wake up at times. He never responded, but I knew he heard me.

I was just sitting there today, whispering to him, telling him I missed him, when I felt something squeeze my hand. At first I thought I was just thinking it, but then when I began a new subject to tell Dad, I felt it again. This time, I looked down. The squeeze came again. He was squeezing my hand.

"Dad?" I whispered.

He squeezed my hand again.

"Daddy?" I said a little louder.

This time he squeezed my hand twice. This made me beam with anticipation. "Derek?" I squeaked. "Go get a nurse, a doctor, someone! I think he's waking up!"

Derek didn't even say anything, he just stood and walked out the room to go find someone. While Derek was gone, Dad began to move a little more than just squeezing my hand. His eyes would flutter every so often, but never fully open.

A relief to my eyes was when Derek walked back in the room, followed by the nurse, Aphrodite, and the on duty doctor. They checked him over, and he was, in fact, waking up. They said that he was fine, and that since they know he was up, that he would just need to stay tonight, then tomorrow, if he was still good, he could go home.

I smiled at that. Dad was back together again.

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. I am soooooooooooooooo sorry. I swear I kept trying to get the chapter done, but school came up and then my mom is planning three surgeries that will happen at the same time. And other stuff came up. I never meant to abandon y'all! I swear, once I get through the first couple weeks of school and volleyball games, I'll be good and less stressed and shit. Please, please, please forgive me. I will try to get the next chapter up there faster. I am sooooooooooo sorry, yet again. And trust me, more apologies will be in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, don't be mad at me, or Claire, it's just crazy. **

**M**


	27. Chapter 26 DEREK POV

_**Claire here! This is chapter 26 from Derek's POV. Tell me what you think. Again, you'll have to wait a while for chapter updates cause Macaela's busy with school and all. Sorry! Anyway, here's the chapter! At first it's copied from last chapter but it gets better! Just stick with me! =)**_

Derek POV

Chloe and I were about to leave to the airport heading for Buffalo to visit her dad. It was one of the many visits we had made at least once a month since he flew up for dad and Jessica's wedding. Six months had gone by since then.

Standing in the door way, we faced dad and Jess. Dad had his arm around Jess, and she had her hands resting on her stomach. She was seven months pregnant, at least that's what her doctor said.

Her first suspicion was at the wedding, when she had to run off before she svomited. She thought of the two possibilities available at the time. Either she had a bad bug, or she was pregnant.

Thinking she was sick, she scheduled an appointment with a doctor. Of course, the doctor was on the same line as her and ordered an office pregnancy test.

Dad was there with her, so when the results came in, they apparently rejoiced with the same happiness they had at their reunion and wedding.

And when the news came to the four of us kids, there was mixed emotions. Chloe and I were happy for them.

Seeing how happy they were made me want to ask Chloe about having kids once we were married. I was trying to find the right time and right way to ask her.

Simon was a little bewildered and took it kind of hard. Kit got a chewing out from him a while later away from Jess. And Tori was excited. This baby would be a new start.

A little sibling to take care of and play with. She took Jess aside and they started talking baby stuff.

But that's what happened then. It was now. And Chloe and I were fixing to leave.

"You two be safe. I know we can trust you will, but still, we worry. Tell Steve we say 'hi' and give him out love," Jess said.

"We will, Mom. Don't worry," Chloe said. Even though dad and Jess both insisted Chloe call them 'mom' and 'dad' she took some time getting used to it.

"We're gonna miss our plane if we don't hurry." Chloe told them. "Okay. We'll see you in a week. And call us when you touch down." Jess said. "We will," I assured her.

We each gave a hug, and then we left, getting in the, called for, taxi. I hated traveling on planes. All the different scents and sounds were overwhelming my senses.

Luckily Chloe always helped me get through the flight. Once we arrived at Chloe's penthouse I unloaded the luggage while she called Jess to let her know we arrived.

I paid the taxi driver and opened Chloe's door and helped her out. She got her key and opened the door. We got into the lobby of the complex and then into the elevator.

To get to the penthouse, you needed a card that allowed access to the floor. Since Mr. Saunders knew we would just come in, he gave Chloe one of the spare cards he had.

In the penthouse, it was quiet. Chloe said her Dad told her he had to go run a few errands, but would be back before we arrived, so Chloe thought it was odd not to hear the TV going.

I was already taking our bags to our room when Chloe called, "Der?" "Yeah?" I asked, turning to look at her.

"Dad home? It's oddly quiet…" she said.

"Uh-huh. He's in his room." I told her.

"Okay. I'm gonna go check on him and make sure he knows we're here."

"'Kay." I said, turning back towards the room and finishing putting our stuff away.

After I had finished I went down to the kitchen when Chloe suddenly screamed. "DEREK!" she screamed. "Derek hurry! Get in here now! And bring a phone!"

I ran towards the room with the phone from the kitchen and burst through the open doorway, head swiveling back and forth as I surveyed the room.

My eyes resting on the unconscious body of Mr. Saunders and I started dialing. Once I started talking to the emergency operator she told me to check for a pulse. I padded over to him and checked pulse and such. Finally, after a few minutes, I hung up.

"They're sending an ambulance," I told Chloe softly, coming up to her where she had slid to the floor and sitting down, wrapping my arms around her. "He'll be okay. I promise. He will." I told her and pressed a light kiss on her head.

The ambulance arrived and Chloe went in with her dad. I followed them in Mr. Saunder's car. Once I arrived and parked I went in the waiting room and waited for Chloe.

I checked the bond as she was telling the nurse what happened. I wondered why she said I was her fiancée when I hadn't proposed to her yet then I realized it would raise suspicion if the doctors ever found out I was just her boyfriend and she was living with me.

The nurse, Aphrodite, she told Chloe, led Chloe to the waiting room. I was standing against the wall, waiting for her. She walked away from the nurse to me, and just wrapped her arms around me.

I wrapped my arms around her, but kept looking up, waiting to see what the nurse wanted. Aphrodite padded over to us, a clipboard with papers in her hands. She bent over, giving me a quick once over as she set the forms on the table we stood next to. I nodded to her as I held Chloe, and she walked away.

We were sitting in a small, private hospital room with me beside Chloe as she held her dad's hand. About an hour ago we had filled out the paper work when the doctor came out. They examined Steve to find he had a massive heart attack. They moved him to the room where we were in now and he was stable. He was in a coma that they said was from shock.

The thoughts in Chloe's head made her start to cry. She kept hold of her Dad's hand, but turned into me for comfort as her body was wracked with sobs. I just held her and rubbed her back. I didn't say anything I just let her cry. I knew nothing I could say could reassure her. The only thing that could make her feel better now was her dad waking up.

It was now the third day and we were headed to the hospital. Usually, when we visited, Chloe would just sit there with me, my arm around her, and talk to her dad. He never responded but supposededly he could hear her.

Every night Chloe and I would lay in bed with her head on my chest and my arms wrapped around her as she thought about her mom and how she was in a coma before she died.

She apologized for being so upset. She said she felt bad complaining about her dad not waking up when I didn't even know my real parents. I would just kiss her and reassure her I didn't mind.

Suddenly Chloe felt her dad squeeze her hand. After he squeezed her hand another few times she asked me to go get a doctor. I didn't say anything, just stood up and headed out, not wanting to interrupt Chloe's reunion with her dad.

_Well what'd you think? I'm sorry it was a lot of the last chapter just changed to her/i/me/etc. but I did throw a few thoughts in there I thought were important to have. Review please! _


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, I told you I need to give y'all an apology. So, here it is…**

**I am so, so, so sorry. Things have been mega hectic. I know that isn't an excuse, but it's true. We've been getting ready for school, and then school started. We're trying to figure out when my mom is gonna get her mega surgery. She's gonna have three surgeons working on her. (The surgery is scheduled for October 9...) I've had zero ways to put the chapter together. And I need ideas for the baby. He/She will be appearing in the story soon. Notice I'm not releasing an official gender? That's 'cause I want it to be a surprise. ****J**

**Okay, so Steve had a heart attack and went into a coma. How'd you like that? He is absolutely fine. And, another time leap this chapter. I'm sorry, but the ideas are flowing at different times and I need to make them work.**

**Oh, I noticed I haven't been responding to reviews on the Ghost Gals account. I don't know if Claire has or not. But I haven't. So I wanna give a huge shout out to all who review. I have absolutely no Internet at the time, and I hope that I can finish the chapter today, so I have no clue exactly who you are.**

**So…Disclaimer: Uh. Nothing. Yeah. That's right. We own nothing.**

Derek and I were now back home. Kit had gone to work, Tori had gone off with some friends to the mall, Simon was in his room drawing, Jess was laying on the couch watching _Food Network_, and Derek and I were in the kitchen talking. There wasn't much to talk about now. But sitting around in Derek's arms was enough for me.

It was a quiet day. Kit had left about an hour ago for his job as a desk nurse for the hospital. Yes, Kit went from being a lawyer just over a couple years ago to being a secretary type figure. He enjoyed it, though.

Derek leaned in for a kiss, when he paused half way and cocked his head to the side. "Der? What's wrong?" I asked, just as I didn't need to.

A piercing scream broke the silence of the house. Jess. I hopped off Derek's lap and sprinted to the door. He followed quickly.

Looking at the scene before us, we knew exactly what happened. Jessica was in labor. "Der, go get the car. We need to get her to your dad. Now," I said.

He looked a little dazed, but dashed out the back door to pull around to the front. As he did that, I paced forward toward Jess. She was still on the couch. "Mom? Come on. Derek's gone to get the car," I said softly.

A strangled nod. I moved closer and helped her up. Then yelled at Simon to get in the car. He sprinted down the stairs and out the door in seconds.

_Tick. Tock. Tick tock. Tick. Tock. _That was all I heard the whole time Jessica was in Labor and Delivery. Derek sat next to me, Simon next to him, Tori next to Simon. Kit was able to get off that minute we entered and was now in the room with Jess as she gave birth. It seemed like forever. I even think I fell asleep. But finally, a dreary eyed Kit stepped out of the room, and smiled.

"It's a girl."

I jumped from my seat and gave Kit a hug. As I did, the others got up did the same. It would be a long night, but a happy one.

**Okay, so here's the new chapter. I will try and get a new one up soon. Got a game tomorrow that I will be gone all night long. Anyway… ****J**

**M**


	29. Chapter 29

**Macaela: So, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! I have been a complete bitch and not produced a single chapter! I have reasons. One: I kinda forgot (dives in bomb shelter). And my mom had surgery. And I've been busy. And I only have 2 hours on my laptop Monday-Thursday. And 4 Friday-Sunday. Plus, school has been in the way. But that's gonna change soon. My parents are gonna switch me over to K12. And that makes me happy. So, I'm gonna be nice and give y'all a chapter. I don't know how good it'll be, though. Kit's POV this time! Yay! I love writing his POV…**

**Anyway… We don't own it, so, yeah.**

**Claire: My turn for an apology! I offered to take this chapter from Macaela since she is way too crazy busy and then I got busy. Midterms came up, I went on vacation for 2 weeks and have spent the last 2 weeks making up work from when I was on vacation. Macaela started the first part of this chapter so that's why the rest of the chapter the writing style will be different. I'm so sorry guys! Enjoy the long-awaited chapter! **

**Kit's POV**

I had been with Jess for hours. It seemed like days though. I remember it being this way when Simon was born. The prolonged labor was a process both of us had to get through.

But after the length, the doctor held up our baby and with a smile in his eyes, "It's a girl."

I could see tears pricking in Jessica's eyes, and a smile spread across her face. Looking down I, my face beamed down at her, and I squeezed her hand.

"Go tell the kids, Kit," Jess said.

I nodded and walked out of the room. All four of the kids were sitting right outside, waiting for the news.

With a tired smile, I gave the same answer the doctor gave us. "It's a girl."

It was a few seconds, then Chloe jumped out of her seat and ran up and gave me a hug. Then congratulations came around from all around.

I had sent the kids home after they got Jess to a room with the baby. We needed a name for the little bundle. But right now, we needed sleep after this long day.

**Derek POV **

Dad was staying the night at the hospital with Jess and the new baby so I drove home with Chloe, Simon and Tori. It was around 1:00 in the morning since Jess had been in labor for so many hours.

Tori and Chloe had fallen asleep in the car so Simon took Tori up to her room and I took Chloe up to ours. Chloe was too tired to get up once I laid her down in bed so but her jeans weren't comfortable enough to sleep in so she simply stripped and fell back asleep.

She had slept with nothing on right after our first time together but never since then, to afraid someone would walk in on us. To prevent that from happening tonight I got up and locked the door before removing my own clothes and sliding into bed.

I pulled Chloe's sleeping form towards me and she gave a little whimper of protest in her sleep at being moved from her comfortable position but quickly settled down once she felt my warm body spooned against her own.

I started to get hard from the feeling of Chloe's naked body against my own but luckily Chloe was in too deep of sleep to notice. Unable to get to sleep I simply enjoyed the feeling of my mate safe in my arms and thought about all that had happened today.

Seeing how excited dad was at being a father once again made me want that with Chloe. We both knew we'd get married someday, even though we never really talked about.

To us it was just a piece of paper and a ring since being mates and having been through more than anyone could possible imagine as teenagers gave us a deeper connection than some of the happiest couples in the world.

I knew it'd be a risk to have kids with Chloe but I figured I could put my big brain to work and study our genetics. That way I could see if one gene was dominant to the other, allowing us to have kids without a mix of powers. Maybe while I was doing that I could also figure out how much the Edison Group messed with our genes.

THE NEXT DAY (still Derek POV)

I drove Tori and Simon to the hospital around 8am but since Chloe wasn't up I said I'd come back and meet with them later. I got home and went to mine and Chloe's bedroom. Chloe was in bed with the blankets pulled up tight around her, shivering.

I slipped back into bed and pulled her cold body into my warm one. Unfortunately the shivering had woken Chloe up so when I took her in my arms she adjusted herself so that her head was resting on my chest and she was sitting in my lap.

"Morning! I love how warm you are. Thank you." She said and lifted her face so she could smile at me. "Morning. I love you." I told her. I knew it was corny but I just feel the need to remind her of that.

"Love you too. What time is it?" she asked. "Around 8:30. Tori and Simon are at the hospital and I said we'd meet them there later." I told her. "Ok that's fine." She said, shifting around on my lap.

My pants grew tighter and I knew Chloe could feel the bulge in my jeans. She looked up at me and laughed. "Sorry." I told her. We haven't had sex since Florida since someone was always in the house and my body felt the need to remind me of that right now.

Luckily Chloe seemed to miss it just as much as I did for she quickly slipped her hand inside my jeans. After bonding_** (A/N: In my story bonding is the werewolf word for sex since I'm not completely comfortable with writing that word but you guys requested more smutt. Lol) **_for a little and breakfast we joined Tori and Simon at the hospital.

Tori was quick to catch us up saying that Jess and the baby were allowed to be released today but they had to go through all the necessary tests first. That night we all helped dad and Jess settle in with the new baby then left to give the new parents some alone time together with their new baby.

Jess's POV (the night they're home from the hospital)

It was around 9:00 at night and our, still unnamed, baby was ready to feed again. Kit took her out of her crib next to the bed and held her while I maneuvered with my top. I winced when I felt the pain from moving.

I knew I'd be sore for a few days since it was only natural after giving birth but luckily I would heal fast and feel better in no time. Kit placed the baby in my waiting arms and I held her while she attached herself to my breast.

Kit sat on the edge of the bed and watched me feed our baby girl with an adoring expression on his face. "We still have to name her. She goes back for her checkup appointment in 2 days and we need to fill out the birth certificate then." I told him.

"She's just so perfect we need to think of a name worthy of her." He said and leaned down to kiss me. Suddenly we both broke apart and said "Melody" at the same time. We grinned at each other, excited we both thought of the perfect name for our precious baby girl.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Today was our checkup appointment for Melody and I was very glad. I have felt horrible the past few days and could barely move. Melody had been acting odd the past 2 days. She sometimes refused eating and was fussy when she was being held or cuddled.

I believed I was just feeling the after-effects of giving birth but I was worried Melody had somehow gotten sick. We were at the hospital with Chloe and Derek. Simon and Tori had decided to stay home since this was just a doctor's appointment.

I dragged myself into the waiting room and sat down as soon as I could, my head swimming. Kit, holding Melody, sat down next to me and asked me if I was ok. Just then Dr. Wendy came in and brought us back to a room.

After telling her about my concerns for Melody she did a blood test for both me and Melody and we were now waiting for the results. A few minutes later she came back in with a worried expression on her face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked her worriedly. "Mrs. Bae, I'm sorry to inform you that both you and Melody have meningitis. One of the other babies in the hospital contracted the illness and must have passed it on to you and your baby. I'm sorry.

Now in very rare cases this has fatal effects but if we treat this right both you and your baby will survive. We are putting you on a two-week minimum house lockdown and will be sending doctors over every day to help treat this.

You will be on antibiotics and we are going to give Melody special formula to take every day. Now is anyone else in your family immunized to this disease that could possibly help you out during the times when the doctors are not there?" she asked me.

I looked at Kit for an answer. "Simon and Tori aren't but I'm not sure about Derek. I'll go ask him now and see if he knows." Kit said and went to ask Derek.

KIT POV

I walked into the waiting room where Chloe and Derek were sitting on the plastic chairs. They saw the worried expression on my face and immediately jumped up. "What's wrong?" They asked.

I told them about the meningitis and lockdown and asked Derek if he was ever immunized. "Not that I know of. Sorry." He said. Suddenly Chloe spoke up. "I'll do it. I was immunized." She said.

"What?" Derek said looking down at her in shock. "Yeah Aunt Lauren made me get any and all immunizations when I was little. When there was a small outbreak at the one school I went to I was immunized for meningitis." She told us.

"Would you mind being quarantined with Jess and Melody then please? They need someone there to help when the doctors aren't around." I asked Chloe with pleading eyes. "Of course." Chloe said at the same time Derek said "Absolutely not."

I looked at Derek's pained expression and could only guess how confused he must be. He wanted to do whatever was possible to protect his pack (which Jess and now Melody were a part of) but the desire to protect his mate was stronger than even that.

"Derek I'll be fine. Jess needs my help and I'm going to do it." Chloe said with determination. A few moments of silence passed and I could tell Derek was arguing with Chloe through their bond. Finally, Derek sighed and gave up. Chloe gave him a kiss before coming back to the room where Melody and Jess were.

_**I'm sorry to end it there but the chapter was getting to long. This way I can write out the next chapter without it being so rushed. PLEASE review! Even though we haven't had time to respond to them lately they mean A LOT! Next chapter will hopefully be up next week sometime! Thanks for reading! -Claire**_


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Surprised to see I haven't fallen off the edge of the earth or died? lol I'm so terribly sorry I haven't updated. Life is being a bitch right now. I have finals coming up and I have drivers Ed for 3 hours 2 nights a week and weekends driving practices. SO anyway, this is my first chance to write and that's only because it's presidents day weekend so there isn't as much homework. Basically, what I'm trying to say is, even though I tried to prevent it best I could, this story is going on HITATIUS until at least the middle of Feburary. Once in Feburary I get my drivers liscenseand switch to a new semester with MUCH easier classes then I'll have TONS more time to update. SO SORRY GUYS! :(

A/N 2: OMG THIS IS MY 30th CHAPTER! Thank you guys so so much for all your reviews and support! I NEVER thought my story would make it this far! I thought I'd post like 5 chapters and people would get bored. I'm sorry I haven't replied to all your reviews lately but I will eventually try!

* * *

KIT POV

After spending several minutes kissing and locked in Derek's embrace Chloe walked into the room where Jess and Melody were being held. Derek watched her go with a pained expression on his face, knowing that'd be the last he'd get to see of his mate for a week.

"Why don't you go home and pack a bag for Chloe for the week? ." I told Derek. Derek just nodded and went over to ask Tori and Simon if they wanted a ride home with.

I watched the 3 teens walk away then was heading back to Jess's room when the doctor stopped me. "Mr. Bae? The hospital is going to transport Jess and Melody home in an ambulance.

We can't risk your expose to them now that we've determined the problem. " I wanted to argue. I wanted to shout I didn't care if I caught the freaking disease. All that mattered was that I had to be there for my wife and baby girl.

I knew arguing would be no good though so I simply just nodded sadly. 'Why don't you go ahead and get your stuff and figure out where you are going to stay for two weeks? A medical team will come in daily with food and medicine for Jess, Melody and Chloe." The doctor informed me.

"How will you know when the disease is cured?" I asked her. "We'll be taking blood samples daily." she told me. "Alright. Thank you." I told her than went home to gather my things.

CHLOE POV

As I opened the door to the hospital room I saw Jess sitting on the cushion with a fussy Melody in her arms. As I entered the room Jess looked up in surprise. "Chloe? What are you doing here?" she asked me.

"You know you and Melody are on lockdown for 2 weeks?" I asked her and she nodded. "Well when the doctors aren't there you're gonna need somebody to help you and I was the only one immune to meningitis so I immediately volunteered my services." I told her .th a smile.

"Well thank you Chloe. You have no idea how much this means to me. Does Derek know it's for a minimum of 2 weeks?" she asked me. "You've become like family to me so it's no problem. Here let me take her." I told Jess, taking a still fussy Melody from her arms.

I rocked her a little and she seemed to calm down. "Thank you." Jess said. "The answer to your second question is yes. Derek does know and he was not happy about it but I finally put my foot down and told him I was going to help and he needed to deal with it." I said.

"That must'vebeen hard for him to take. I know he considers Melody and I part of his family and pack but his first instinct is to protect his mate." Jess commented.

"Yes and he did battle with the wolf instinct but I think the fact that we'd still have our bond open let him calm that instinct for now." I told her. Just then the doctor came in and escorted us to an ambulance that would take us to the house.

1 WEEK LATER (Still Chloe POV)

It's been one week since Jess, Melody and I have been quarantined in the house together. It was difficult at first because Jess needed to recover also so that left the task of caring to Melody up to me.

Never having any younger siblings or young cousin I didn't have a lot of experience with babies but I caught on quickly. Melody was fussy but she was a good baby. Every day she had to take special formula instead of being breast-fed.

The doctors were worried she would reject it but luckily she didn't seem to mind. The blood samples, we quickly learned, were the one thing Melody did NOT like. She screamed and cried until finally I found that if I held her and talked to her while one of the doctors were taking her blood she was ok.

The recent test results came back showing that the disease was almost completely out of Jess and Melody's systems. By the end of this next week they both should be back to good health.

For the first few days Derek and I had used our bond to communicate but finally his longing emotions became to overwhelming to me so by the 5th day I had to shut down the bond completely.

I hated doing this since it felt like a piece of me was missing but luckily Derek and I still talked on the phone every day. I finished preparing Jess's meal in the kitchen then placed it on a tray to take upstairs.

I entered the bedroom to see Jess sitting up against her pillows watching TV. I placed the tray down on her lap and she thanked me. Just then Melody woke up from her nap. We moved her crib to the guest room where I was staying so when she woke up and realized no one was there she started crying harder.

I quickly rushed over to my room and picked her up, cradling her to my chest and making cooing sounds to help calm her down. Once she calmed down I went back to Jess's room to retrieve Melody her bottle which I brought up along with Jess's tray. I sat down in the rocking chair and fed Melody her bottle.

"She adores you. You can tell already. Your going to be the best aunt/sister-in-law that she could ever have." Jess told her. "Thank you. I hope she continues to like me as much as she does now as she gets older." I said.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Jess spoke again. "You're going to make a great mother someday Chloe." "T-thanks." I told her blushing.

MEANWHILE AT THE TEEN'S HOUSE (Derek POV)

As of today it had been one week since Chloe, Melody and Jess have been quartinedtogether. Dad and I have been a mess all week but once Chloe shut off the bond I was like a living zombie. I didn't want to eat or do anything.

I constantly had these headaches and was even more irritable than usual. I sat around the house all day moping while everyone tried to avoid me. I kept trying, and failing, to see if I could re-open the bond.

Dad was getting worried about my behavior so he decided to to put his worries for his wife and baby to the side for now and focus on researching every supernatural bookhe could get to see if it might explain my behavior.

My mood didn't help that morning since when I talked to Chloe I could tell something was wrong with her. At first she tried to blow it off and say it was nothing but I finally got out of her that she felt sick but that was probably just because she was so tired from being up with Melody all night.

Then her phone, which had lasted all week, decided to finally die and I forgot to grab her charger so it was the last I was gonna hear from her until the hospital gave the all-clear.

Her phone died before we got to say a proper goodbye and I got so upset I threw my phone against the wall. When it cracked it was just somehow the final straw and I fell to the floor sobbing.

Tori and Simon were so scared but they didn't know what to do so they simply helped me up to my bed and left me there. I could still smell Chloe's lingering scent on our sheets which made me cry even harder.

Finally 3 days later the hospital released Chloe, Jess and Melody early and was happy to report everyone recovered greatly. As soon as the doctors left Dad, Simon, Tori and I all piled into the car and drove down the street to dad and Jess's house.

Dad and I were the first to make in the door having run since the moment the car was in the driveway. We were greeted by the magnificent sight of Chloe, Melody and Jess all waiting for us right inside the doorway.

I quickly sweeped Chloe up in a deep kiss and poked at our bond. She opened it and the sensation I felt at it being open again was so great. Unfortunately as soon as Chloe opened the bond it became to much for her to handle and she passed out.

I quickly picked Chloe up off the floor and let out a low growl when Simon and Tori came to try to take her from my arms. "Guys back up. Derek isn't in complete control right now. He's just gone 2 weeks without his mate and his wolf is taking over.

Now Derek, Chloe will be alright but I believe, if my research is correct, she is just going through bonding sickness." Dad told me. "What's bonding sickness?" I asked him.

"When a pair of mates are bonded as closely as you and Chloe are any period of separation causes both partners to form a reaction from it. For you it was the high irritability and the emotional breakdown.

For Chloe it was more on the physical side. Now here's what we'll do. Tori and Simon you guys are going to stay here for a week and leave Derek and Chloe with the house to themselves since their bond is in need of serious repair.

Derek, just stick close to Chloe and when she wakes up try to keep your emotions and check and then remind her how much you love her." Dad instructed.

1 WEEK LATER (Still Derek POV)

From the moment Chloe had opened her eyes I haven't left her side unless she had to go to the bathroom. And even then I waited right outside the door. A few minutes after she finally woke up we started a sex marathon since that was the quickest and easiest way to start repairing the bond.

Today Simon and Tori were moving back in and I was quick to admit I was going to miss the alone time with Chloe. You know that expression, separation makes the heart grow fonder? Well that definitely applied to Chloe and I.

We were now closer than I ever thought was possible and I loved every minute of it. Chloe and I got in the car and headed over to dad and Jess's house. Once we got in the door Chloe was swept up in hugs before we were interrupted by a loud cry from Melody.

"Uh-Oh that's her Chloe noise. She's been making that all week and was so upset you weren't here Chloe. She's gonna start throwing a fit unless you take her now." Jess said. Chloe quickly walked over to Jess and took Melody from her arms.

She cradled the baby against her and started cooing. "How'd you know that was her Chloe noise?" I asked Jess. "That's the noise she would make the whole week Chloe and I were with her. She wouldn't stop crying until Chloe held her so we found that if she made the noise it ment she wanted Chloe." Jess explained.

We all moved into the living room and everyone started asking Chloe how she was feeling. Once everyone was assured she was fine we settled in to watch a movie. About halfway through the movie Melody was asleep and Chloe's arms were getting tired so we paused the movie while Jess put Melody in her crib. Chloe and I went to the kitchen to make some popcorn and get drinks.

TORI POV

Chloe and Derek went into the kitchen to get some popcorn and drinks so I decided to go see if they needed any help. Just as I was about to enter I heard Derek ask Chloe a question.

"Are we ever going to have kids someday?" I hear him ask her. OMG! I thought and quickly pressed myself against the wall next to the kitchen entryway so I could hear Chloe's answer but not be seen.

"You'll have to marry me first." I heard Chloe say with a giggle. 'That can be definetely be arranged." Derek replied. I waited a few more seconds before stepping through the entryway to the kitchen.

After everyone had everything settled we finished the movie. I was going to get some water but when I entered the kitchen I stopped at the sight before me. Chloe's back was to me and Derek was down on one knee.

My water immedietely forgotten I started running back to the living room screaming, "CHLEREK IS GETTING MARRIED!" at the top of my lungs.

"Tori quiet down before you wake Melody. Now what is all this about you two being engaged?" Jess said directing her question at the couple entering the room. "Tori was just jumping to conclusions." Chloe told Jess.

"Tori you do realize I'm only 16 and Derek is 17? Even if we wanted to we couldn't get married until I was at least 18." Chloe pointed out to me.

"Nuh-uh! If your under 18 and bothhave parental consent you can get married! Dad you wouldn't mind if Chloe and Derek got married now would you?" I asked Kit as he entered the room. "No but Tori..." he said and tried to continue before I cut him off.

"Great! So now all we have to do is get Chloe's dad to agree. That's going to be a little tough but I'm sure you could handle it right daddy?" I said turning to Kit with my puppy dog eyes. Before Kit could respond Chloe cut me off.

"Tori! Calm down! Derek and I are NOT getting married until I am at least 18. We're happy where we are and we don't need to go through the hasstle of the paperwork just so we can get a piece of paper." She said.

Realizing Chloe was set on the subject I sighed. "Alright. Alright. But when you 18 I'm holding it to you to let me plan your wedding! Oh what colors should the theme be?" I asked and continued to ramble, already planning this whole wedding in my head.

* * *

Thoughts? REVIEW please! So that's it until February unless Macaela can find time to update. I'm also really open to IDEAS right now that I can fit into future chapters. So if you have anything you want to see please let me know! Thanks guys! -Claire


End file.
